Pourquoi elle ?
by Missgranger33
Summary: Casey et Derek sont à la fac, et font comme si ils ne se conaissaient pas. Mais cette situation va changer le jour ou un ami de Derek décide de mettre le grappin sur Casey...
1. Chapter 1

_Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic! J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira autant que "The last time I saw you". Merci encore pour toute vos reviews d'ailleurs. Donc voici un nouveau bébé, n'hésiter pas a me dire ce que vous en penser pour le moment._

* * *

Pourquoi elle ?

Chapitre 1 : The beginning

3 mois s'était écoulés depuis la rentrée à l'université de Casey et Derek. Ils vivaient tout deux sur le campus et avaient décidés d'un commun accord de se comporter comme deux parfait étranger, ce qui leurs convenait tout à fait jusqu'à ce jour.

Derek pavaner comme a son habitude, son air séducteur qui s'ignore qui les faisait toutes craquer. Il était accompagné de son nouveau meilleur ami, Jake, tout aussi séduisant et dragueur. Ce dernier venait de larguer sa dernière petite amie après 1 semaine, ce qui constituait déjà un record pour lui.

« _Alors de nouveau en chasse ?_ Lui demanda Derek

-_Un peu ouais, regarde moi toute ces filles elles n'attendent qu'une chose : moi._

-_Oh la doucement, n'oublis pas que JE suis le numéro 1._

-_Si tu veux_, répondit Jake.

-_Arrête j'ai compris pourquoi tu les jette si vite, c'est juste de peur que elles partent en première_. Rit Derek

-_Quoi ? Tu me charrie la ? Je peux prendre n'importe quelle fille et la rendre folle de moi._

-_Oui j'en suis sûr_. Dit Derek avec un ton ironique.

-_On pari ?_

_-Un pari? La tu m'intéresse, développe_

_-Je te pari que je trouve une fille, la rend folle de moi et réussi à rester avec elle un mois entier. On verra bien si elle partira la première._

_-J'ai quoi à y gagner ?_ Demanda Derek

-_Je me baladerai une journée entière dans tout le bahut habillé en fille_. Derek explosa de rire à l'annonce du gage.

-_Dans ce cas j'accepte tout de suite._

-_Bien sûre si je gagne tu feras la même chose_. Insista Jake

-_C'est comme si j'avais déjà gagné,_ déclara Derek en serrant la main de Jake pour sceller leur accord.

_-Alors à la recherche de la chanceuse ! »_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De son côté une journée ordinaire avait commencé pour Casey. Elle avait retrouvé ses amies pour réviser un peu pendant leurs heures libre. Elle était accompagnée de Morgan une jeune femme très sportive, avec un petit côté garçon manqué Et Ella, excentrique, drôle et certainement la fille la plus franche que Casey est jamais rencontrée. Toutes les trois papotaient de tout et de rien quand Ella les interpella.

« _Oh mon dieux les filles ne vous retournés pas mais « Il » nous regarde._

-_Il ? C'est le mec dont vous n'arrêté pas de parler sans osé prononcer son prénom comme si c'était une chose précieuse qui pourrait être abimé rien qu'en en parlant ? Je pense vous l'avoir déjà dit mais c'est ridicule._ Demanda Casey

-_Casey il faut vraiment que tu sortes tu sais. Tout le monde sait qui « Il » est_, déclara Morgane

-_Oui c'est juste le mec le plus canon de tout le campus, de toute la ville même je pense_, ajouta Ella.

-_Si vous le dîtes. Je ne sait même pas la tête qu'il a_. Répondit Casey.

Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle, mais ne vis que son ombre la dépasser. La personne se racla la gorge.

_-Euh…Casey c'est bien sa ?_ Demanda la personne. Casey se retourna pour faire face à…

* * *

_Alors verdict? ce chapitre est court mais j'espère qu'il vous met l'eau à la bouche. Penser aux reviews!_


	2. Cette fille

_Voila un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le 1er_

_**Reviews :**_

Rinka : Merci pour ta review qui ma fait très plaisir. Moi je le trouve très bien coupé mon chapitre! lol Je suis contente que le 1er chapitre t'est plu et j'espère que le deuxième te plaira tout autant.

Scarlett : Tu avait hâte d'avoir la suite? et bien tes souhait son exaucés.

Doudoulce : Merci pour ton gentil petit mot. Court mais efficace je doit dire. Voila la suite tant attendu

* * *

_Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle, mais ne vis que son ombre la dépasser. La personne se racla la gorge._

_-Euh…Casey c'est bien sa ?__ Demanda la personne. Casey se retourna pour faire face à…_

**Chapitre 2 : Cette fille**

Casey se retourna pour faire face à Sam une jeune femme blonde extrêmement belle comptant parmi les meilleures amies de Casey.

« _Idiote je me demander qui pouvais bien me chercher_. Dit Casey en donnant une petite tape amicale à Sam.

-_Désolé je ne suis pas ton prince charmant_

_-Qui te dit que je m'attendais au prince charmant ?_

_-On l'attend toutes !_ Répliqua Sam.

-_Parle pour toi ! Moi je l'ai déjà mon prince_. Rétorqua Ella

_-Celui qui t'a poser un lapin la semaine derrière car il s'était endormi ?_ Demanda Morgan

_-Il bosse toute la journée le pauvre ! Il est épuisé c'est pas de sa faute. »_

Elles se mirent à rire de bon cœur toute les quatre.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De leurs côté Derek et Jake était à la recherche de la fille qui allait être la nouvelle proie de Jake.

« _Et Jessica ? Elle est pas mal ! J'ai dansé avec elle à une soirée et je peux te jurer qu'elle sait bouger._ Demanda Derek

- _Non je n'aime pas son nez ! Elle va me cogner à chaque baiser._

_-T'es vraiment difficile comment veut tu que je t'aide ! Sa doit faire 15 filles que je te propose et tu trouve toujours quelque chose à dire !_

-_Attend quitte à sortir avec une fille pendant un mois entier autant qu'elle me plaise._

_-Ok mais n'attend pas Angelina Jolie non plus car elle est pas ici !_

_-Dessuite les grands mots ! Je cherche juste une fille simple, facilement abordable…_

_-…Oui surtout abordable pour éviter qu'elle te mette un vent !_ S'esclaffa Derek

-_Non une fille simple, douce, intelligente, mais jolie bien sûre une fille…..une fille… comme elle_ !! Derek détourna son regard vers l'endroit que lui indiqué Jake.

-_La petite brune aux cheveux longs et ondulés. Elle est parfaite_ ! S'exclama Jake

Derek regarda attentivement la jeune fille. Elle était effectivement brune avec de sublimes cheveux. Elle portait des vêtements près du corps ce qui permis à Derek de conclure qu'elle était relativement mince et bien proportionnée à ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'est que quand elle se leva et fit demi tour que Derek put voir son visage.

-_Elle ? _Demanda Derek

-_Oui c'est elle la chanceuse !_

_-Non non pas elle ! Qui tu veux mais pas elle._

_-Pourquoi pas elle ?_

_-C'est juste que…..Que tu peux trouver beaucoup mieux qu'elle j'en suis sûre. Casey est une fille insignifiante..._

_-Elle s'appelle Casey ? Jolie prénom...Jake adore sa_, dit il en se frottant les mains.

-_Bon arrête c'est bon. Ecoute on va finir notre tour et je suis sûre que tu trouveras bien mieux qu'elle. Laisse tomber aller viens_. Dit Derek en trainant Jake par la manche. Il s'imaginait déjà Casey assise à leur table au déjeuner, et rester tout le temps avec eux et sa il ne le voulait pas. Jake se stoppa.

-_Attend attend…Je vois clair dans ton jeu !_ Rétorqua Jake

-_Quel jeu ?_

_-La petite brune t'intéresse !_

_-Quoi ? Alors la pas du tout._

_-Si si je suis sûre d'avoir raison. Elle te plait et tu ne veux pas qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à moi. Le problème voit-tu c'est que je ne compte pas laisser passer ce petit moineau._

_-Casey, un petit moineau ?_

_-Ecoute je te propose de changer un peu le pari_ ! Derek voulu prendre la parole mais Jake le coupa. _Ce sera à celui qui gagnera le cœur de la demoiselle ! Le premier qui y arrive et qui reste un mois entier avec elle gagne._

_-C'est ridicule je te dis…_

_-Si tu gagne je fais tes devoirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je t'achète une nouvelle guitare._ Derek resta bouche bée à cette annonce.

-_Si je gagne tu fais mes devoirs et tu m'achète une nouvelle batterie. Ok ?_ Demanda Jake en tendant sa main vers Derek. »

Derek ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il n'allait quand même pas sortir avec Casey ! C'était sa demi-sœur. Mais d'un autre côté les devoirs commencer vraiment à l'ennuyer, il avait aussi bien besoin d'une nouvelle guitare mais sa coûtait trop cher pour lui. Après tout Casey pouvais bien l'aider une fois dans sa vie. Mais ils se détester et elle n'accepterait surement pas. Il regarda la main tendue de Jake tout en réfléchissant. D'un geste violent il attrapa la main de Jake, comme un pansement qu'on retire vite pour éviter trop de douleur. Le pari était lancé.

* * *

Bon pas beaucoup de Casey pour le moment mais sa ne saurait tarder. Alors comment Derek va t'il s'en sortir? Donner moi vos théories! A bientôt


	3. A la recherche de Casey

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avou ne pas être très fière de celui-ci cependant j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je promet que la suite sera beacoup plus intéréssante. N'hésiter pas à laisser vos commentaires et vos theories sur la suite. Merci encore pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au coeur.

**Reviews :**

Doudoulce : Oui courage Derek et il va en avoir besoin dans ce chapitre !

Rinka : Tes « romans » comme tu les appelles sont toujours un plaisir à lire et j'aime connaître les théories des lecteurs ! Merci pour tous tes commentaires toujours aussi gentils.

Mimi : Voila la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.

Scarlett : Bien sûre que connaissant Derek il ne refusera pas un pari. Le gagner cependant ne va pas être de tout repos. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Chouchou.S : J'aime tes théories. Mais la suite est déjà dans ma tête et à moitié sur l'ordinateur donc patience, patience. Merci pour ton commentaire très encourageant.

_MissDasey _: Beaucoup espère que Casey choisira Derek mais c'et moi qui détiens le pouvoir ultime ! lol. Pour connaître la suite il n'y a qu'une solution, lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : A la recherche de Casey**

Enfin le week-end, c'est tout ce que Casey avait en tête. Cette semaine avait été éprouvante et du repos serait le bienvenue. Comme toutes les semaines Casey retrouva Morgan, Ella et Sam dans sa chambre pour une petite soirée détente entre fille. Au programme pizzas, sodas, potins, film a l'eau de rose et bien sûre pop-corn.

Casey finissait de tout préparer lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était les filles qui étaient plutôt en avance. Toutes les quatre s'installèrent et commencèrent à papoter de tout et rien.

Chacune faisait ses plans pour les vacances de Noël qui approché à grands pas, dans 3 semaines pour être précise. Morgan partait faire du snow-board avec son père, Ella allez rendre visite a sa famille en France, Sam aller passer son temps avec son petit ami et Casey rentrait chez elle avec toute sa famille. Elles se promirent de se voir au moins une fois pendant les vacances. Après une pizza et des litres de sodas elles décidèrent de se mettre devant un film. Après un débat de 30min pour décider quel film elles aller passer, elles se décidèrent pour Moulin Rouge avec Nicole Kidman.

Le film débuta et nos 4 héroïnes passer un bon moment à rire, danser et chanter, lorsque pendant un passage crucial du film quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte.

Derek était installé dans sa chambre, il fixait un point invisible sur son plafond, se demandant comment il avait bien put se mettre dans une telle situation. Casey ne l'aiderait jamais sur ce coup la, surtout si s'était pour lui éviter les devoirs. Il avait retourné le problème dans sa tête des milliers de fois sans trouver de solutions. Puis un éclair de génie le traversa.

Casey n'était pas le genre de fille à être intéressé par un mec comme Jake, du moins il espéré. Et puis si Derek lui avoué que s'était juste pour un pari, son ego pourrait être touché, ainsi elle accepterait peut être pour se venger de Jake. Derek se redressa tout à coup excité par sa trouvaille.

Il se leva d'un bond, enfila un T-shirt et partit à la recherche de Casey. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de où pouvais bien se trouver la chambre de Casey. Cependant il voulait la voir maintenant, de peur que son enthousiasme ne parte et qu'il ne réussisse pas à la convaincre. Il avança au hasard jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur deux filles, apparemment coincé, timide et ennuyante comme tout. Parfait surement des amies à Casey pensa Derek. Il s'approcha des deux filles et les accosta :

« -_Euh bonsoir mesdemoiselles_, entama Derek avec son air de dragueur

-_Bonsoir_, répondit l'une d'elle avec un sourire aguicheur, trop facile pensa Derek.

-Dîtes _moi vous ne connaitriez pas Casey MacDonald par hasard ?_

_-Euh, non désolé_, répondit la deuxième désappointée.

-_Tant pis merci quand même_, commença Derek

-_Sa te dirait pas de venir boire un verre avec nous ?_ Proposa la première

-_Euh comment dire je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment le temps_, ces filles était moins timides qu'elles n'en avaient l'air décidément.

-_Aller juste un verre_, Insista elle.

-_Bon ok pour un_, après tout il avait une réputation à garder. »

C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva dans un bar avec deux filles qui avait la descente facile. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'elles commandèrent à boire. Lui ne pris qu'une bière contrairement à Jessica et Isabelle (car c'était leurs prénoms) qui démarrèrent fort avec un whisky-coca chacune. Et ce n'était qu'un début.

Derek en était à la moitié de sa bière qu'elles avaient déjà descendue deux verres chacune et qu'elles avaient déjà commandaient deux pina colada. Derek, ennuyer par ces deux piliers de bar essaya de partir mais c'était sans compter sur nos deux amies de l'alcool. Derek parvînt enfin à les quitter après deux cocktails. Il partit presque en courant afin de rejoindre le campus.

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, Mme Coope. C'était la « concierge » comme il l'appelait, elle s'occuper du campus et savait sûrement dans quelle chambre était Casey. Il se dirigea vers son bureau.

Avant de passer la porte il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, prépara son sourire irrésistible et sa voix mielleuse. Il entra dans le bureau et avança d'un pas gracieux vers Mme Coope. Celle-ci était occupée avec des papiers. Ce n'est que quand Derek se pencha vers elle qu'elle remarqua sa présence. A peine avait-elle vu son sourire qu'elle remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune et lissa ses cheveux.

_« Je peux vous aider Monsieur _? Demanda-t-elle charmeuse, mais qu'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes ce soir ? se demanda Derek.

-_Sa se pourrais effectivement_, il lui resservi un sourire de prince. _Voila il se trouve que mon ex petite amie à garder des affaires a moi que j'aimerais récupérer, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quel est sa chambre. Vous pourriez me le dire ?_

_-Bien sûre,_ répondit Mme Coope un sourire de gamine collé sur les lèvres. Elle se pencha pour attraper un papier et se redressa. _Attendais vous ne savait pas la chambre de votre petite amie ?_ Zut quel idiot son histoire ne pouvais pas être bien pour une fois.

-_A vrai dire on aller tout le temps dans la mienne, si vous voyer ce que je veux dire._ Mme Coope émit un petit rire enfantin ce qui fit comprendre a Derek qu'elle avait gobé son histoire, et que elle sembler, par la même occasion, heureuse de savoir que le jeune homme avait des relations plus poussait qu'elle ne l'imaginé. Cette pensé fit frissonner Derek.

_-Je vois très bien. Sa serait dommage qu'elle garde vos affaires. Quel est son nom ?_

_-Casey MacDonald._

_-Casey….Casey…..A voila chambre 206_. Annonça t'elle.

-_Merci beaucoup pour votre aide_. Dit Derek avant de s'éloigner

-_Revenait dès que vous en avait besoin_. Lui dit Mme Coope avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau. »

Il se dirigea enfin vers la chambre de Casey. Qui se trouvait bien sûre a l'autre bout du campus. Il marcha donc jusqu'à attendre le bâtiment tant attendu. Il aperçu enfin ce qu'il cherché, et fut heureux de voir que, étant donné la lumière de la télévision qui passait par la fenêtre, elle ne dormait pas.

Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, une grande inspiration, et frappa trois coups à la porte.

__________________________________________________________

Casey était en train de se demander qui pouvaient bien frapper à cette heure-ci, et surtout à ce moment précis. Elle entama le geste de se lever mais Morgan, plus proche du couloir où se trouvait la porte, lui dit de rester devant le film. Elle se leva et partit ouvrir. Elle revînt quelques secondes plus tard la bouche grande ouverte et un sourire radieux sur le visage. Elle s'empara de la télécommande et mis pause.

« _Les filles vous ne devinerait jamais qui est devant la porte_. Commença Morgan

-_Brad Pitt ?_ Proposa Ella

-_Non j'ai lu dans un magasine qu'il était en tournage au Nouveau Mexique en ce moment._ Précisa Sam. _Peut être Robert Pattinson ?_

_-Oh non pas lui, on le voit trop en ce moment et puis il n'est pas si beau que sa ! Moi je propose Zac Efron _! Surenchéri Ella

-_Pourquoi pas Johnny Depp_, proposa a son tour Casey.

-_Et oh je suis la je vous rappelle. Et LUI aussi_

_-Oh non ne me dit pas que c'est « lui »_ ! Réalisa tout à coup Ella

-_Quoi le fameux « Il » ?_ Demanda Casey

-_Oui et « il » t'attend devant la porte._

_-Mais pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais même pas qui c'est._

_-Qu'est ce que tu t'en fiche ? Fonce ma belle_, lui dit Morgan en la poussant vers l'entrée. Casey avança prudemment vers la porte l'ouvrit et vit une silhouette appuyé sur la rambarde. Le bruit de la porte se fermant le fit se retourné et c'est ainsi que Casey se trouva nez à nez avec…

_-Derek ?! _

Alors verdict? Penser aux reviews. Mais qu va t'il se passer?! Suspence...

* * *


	4. Révélations

Salut la compagnie. Désolé pour ce retard mais ce mois-ci à était chargé avec les cours ect je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps. Voici donc un nouveaux chapitre tout beau tout neuf qui je l'espère va vous plaire.

PS : pas de réponse personalisé aux reviews j'ai eu un problème avec ma boite mail j'ai perdu tout mes mails mais merci a tous pour vos reviews si gentilles je promet de répondre à celle que vous laisserait sur ce chapitre.

* * *

_Casey avança prudemment vers la porte l'ouvrit et vit une silhouette appuyé sur la rambarde. Le bruit de la porte se fermant le fit se retourné et c'est ainsi que Casey se trouva nez à nez avec…_

_-Derek ?! _

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations**

A peine avait-elle ouvert la porte que Derek regretta d'être venu. Adieu sa tranquillité il savait que désormais rien ne serait comme avant.

« _Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?_ Demanda Casey.

-_Je viens rendre une petite visite à ma demi-sœur. _

_-Cherche pas sa ne marche pas avec moi. Est-ce que tu te rends compte des conséquences de ta venu ? Mes amies vont me hassaïr de questions qu'est ce que tu veux que je leurs dise ?_

_-Justement j'ai une idée parfaite pour justifier tout ça_. Proposa Derek

-_Je pourrais savoir laquelle_ ? Demanda Casey suspicieuse.

-_Sa te dirait pas d'aller faire un tour ? Tes amies collées à la fenêtre me font un peu flippé la_. Dit Derek en indiquant la fenêtre derrière Casey dans laquelle apparaissait les visages de Morgan, Sam et Ella.

_-Oui il vaut mieux aller faire un tour_. Accepta Casey ne voulant pas que ses amies devinent quoi que se soit quand aux relations entre elle et Derek. »

Ils commencèrent a marché dans le campus de façon aléatoire tout les deux perdu dans leurs pensées. Casey se demander ce que Derek pouvait bien lui vouloir, en espérant que se ne soit pas grave et Derek rassembler tout son courage pour parler a Casey.

« _Ecoute Casey il faut que je te dise quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire mais dit toit que j'ai fait sa pour toi_. Commença Derek

-_Pour moi ? Tu plaisante j'espère, tu n'a jamais rien fait pour moi_. Répondit Casey

-_Il y a un début à tout comme on dit. Voila tu vois le mec avec qui je traine tout le temps ?_

_-Tu crois que je te reluque toute la journée ? Non je ne sais pas avec qui tu traine._

_-Bon il s'appel Jake et c'est un dragueur invétéré, et disons que j'ai parié avec lui qu'il ne pourrait pas rester plus d'un mois avec la même fille tu vois…_

_-Derek je n'ai pas toute la nuit j'ai un film qui m'attend._

_-Et oh je fais sa pour toi alors laisse moi finir. Bref il a décidé de jeter son dévolu sur…bah sur toi_. Casey ouvrir grand ses yeux. _Oui je trouve sa fou moi aussi il y a beaucoup d'autres filles beaucoup, beaucoup plus… _Casey mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de Derek pour le faire taire.

- _Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. Si j'ai bien compris ton « pote » va venir me draguer pour que je sorte avec lui pendant plus d'un mois pour gagner son pari._ Derek acquiesça. _Et tu me demande quoi ? De le repoussé pour que tu gagne ?_

_-Non à vrai dire j'ai essayé de le convaincre de changer de proie et il s'est mis en tête que…_ Derek n'arrivait pas à dire la suite, il était partagé entre le fou rire et la peur de la réaction de Casey.

_-Il s'est mis en tête que_….Insista Casey

-_Que tu m'intéressé_. Ils se fixèrent quelque seconde puis Casey explosa de rire, rejoint peu après par Derek.

-_C'est ridicule toi et moi ? C'est comme le feu et la glace, l'hiver et l'été, ACDC et Miley Cyrus…enfin c'est ridicule_. Dit Casey

-_Oui je trouve aussi mais il y croit dure comme fer donc il a décidé de changer un peu le pari_

_-Comment sa ?_ Demanda Casey qui ne riait plus

_-Et bien le pari, finalement, sera au premier qui sort avec toi un mois._ Casey ne riait plus du tout elle regarder Derek avec des yeux pouvant tuer quelqu'un rien qu'avec un coup d'œil.

-_Tu te moque de moi. En gros je sors soit avec toi soit avec lui._

_-C'est sa._ Derek se sentez idiot d'avoir pu croire qu'elle accepterai.

-_Arrête je suis sûre que tu me mens. Tu a dut parier que tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe qu'elle fille et s'est tombé sur moi. Je ne marche pas Derek. Tu te débrouilleras seul cette fois.»_

Casey fit demi tour et reparti vers sa chambre. Comment avait il put croire qu'elle marcherait dans une combine aussi nulle. Elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté de le suivre. Derek rester Derek et elle avait était bête de croire le contraire. Elle atteignit la porte de sa chambre plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée et se prépara à répondre aux assauts de ses amies.

« _Alors qu'est ce qu'il voulait_ ? Demandèrent les filles d'une même voix.

-_Rien d'important. Si on finissait ce film ?_ Proposa Casey en espérant écourter la conversation.

-_Pas si vite dit-nous ce qu'il voulait_, demanda Morgan

-_Il voulait que je lui donne des cours de soutien mais ses horaires ne me convenaient pas donc il ira demander à quelqu'un d'autre._ Casey commencé à s'énerver malgré elle.

-_Et c'est tout ce qu'il a dit ?_ Demanda Ella avide de savoir.

-_Ecouter il ne s'est rien passé de passionnant maintenant j'aimerais voir la fin du film et aller me coucher je suis fatigué ok ?_ Casey essayer de maintenir sa colère au maximum mais elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Derek.

Sans un mot de plus les filles repartirent s'installer pour regarder la fin du film. Après celui-ci chacune rentra laissant Casey à ses réflexions. Elle pense a Derek et a ce qu'elle aurait fait si toute cette histoire avait était vrai.

Le weekend se passa sans encombre. Casey passa beaucoup de temps à travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle se leva ce lundi matin, se prépara et quitta sa chambre en espérant de toute ses forces ne pas croiser Derek au détour d'un couloir. Elle avancer d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment ou elle avait cours quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme blond, d'environ 1m80 aux yeux noisette.

« _Euh on se connaît ?_ Demanda Casey

-_Non désolé quel impoli je fais, je m'appel Jake,_ dit-il un sourire charmeur accroché aux lèvres.

-_Oh Jake oui je vois qui tu es tu traine souvent avec Derek c'est sa ?_

_-Oui c'est sa. Tu m'as déjà remarqué à ce que je vois_. Casey fit un sourire forcé, ce mec était très mauvais dragueur et avait sans aucun doute un ego surdimensionné. _Car moi je t'ai remarqué depuis un bout de temps et je me demander si sa t'intéressait de sortir avec moi un de ces quatre. »_

Casey était bouche bée, ce mec la draguer ouvertement. Peut être Derek avait il dit la vérité finalement. Ce fut dur à admettre pour elle mais après que Jake lui est fait un clin d'œil plein de sous entendu, il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser. Derek avait dit vrai. Casey prétexta de devoir aller en cours pour filler a toute vitesse. Elle eu cependant le temps de l'entendre murmurer un « c'est dans la poche ». Ce mec était pathétique, pas étonnant que se soit un ami de Derek.

Le cours passa vite et elle fut surprise de voir Jake a la sortit attendant sagement. Il expliqua avoir vérifié son emploi du temps pour être sûre d'avoir la réponse a sa proposition. Ne sachant quoi répondre Casey dit qu'elle ne savait pas et s'enfuit. Grosse erreur. Jake se tenait là, a la sortie de chacun de ses cours, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, à la harcelé de questions et de supplications pour qu'elle accepte un rendez vous. A l'heure du déjeuner elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre pour être tranquille sans avoir UHU à ses trousses. Elle réfléchit à la situation, se demandant quoi faire. Elle ne voulait surement pas sortir avec l'autre idiot qu'était Jake mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas sortir avec Derek. Ca serait….enfin….bref elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec Derek. Elle était face à un ultimatum et passa une bonne heure à se creuser la tête. Elle prit finalement une décision, pris son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_« Allo ?_

_-Il faut que je te parle, viens me voir ce soir à 21h. »_

Mais a qui a t'elle téléphoné? N'oubliez pas les reviews! bises


	5. C'est partit

_Et voila la suite. En espérant que vous l'apprécierait._

_Réponses au reviews comme promis : _

**Sérine :** Merci pour ton commentaire je suis ravi que sa te plaise.

_**Rinka**__ : Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à détester Jake. Voila la suite et j'espère ne pas te décevoir, on verra bien si c'est Derek qu'elle à appelée. N'oubli pas ma reviews-roman, j'aime tellement les lire._

_**Misty**__ : Une nouvelle venue sur ma fic ! Sa fait plaisir de voir qu'elle plait et j'espère te garder jusqu'à la fin lol. Voici la suite dit moi ce que tu en pense._

_**MissDasey**__ : En effet elle n'a pas le numéro de Jake mais qui sait… Je te rassure moi aussi si il me propose je n'hésite même un quart de seconde !! Et je pense que nous ne sommes pas les seules !_

_**Doudoulce**__ : Patience…lol voila la suite tant attendu apparemment, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire._

_**Lila **__: question pertinente mais rassure toit j'avais prévu le coup et la réponse est dans le chapitre._

* * *

_« Allo ?_

_-Il faut que je te parle, viens me voir ce soir à 21h. »_

**Chapitre 5 : C'est partit**

Casey avait réussit à éviter Jake tout l'après-midi et elle-même ne savait pas comment. Ce mec, quand il avait une idée en tête il ne l'avait pas autre part. Il était 20h55 à sa montre et elle attendait impatiemment que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Après 10 min et un paquet de BN entier on vînt sonner. Casey ouvrit pour découvrir le regard surpris de Derek.

« _Tu voulais me parler ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Entre_, lui intima-t-elle. Il entra et se posa sur le canapé

- _Je pourrais savoir ce qui se passe ? Tu ne m'a même pas laisser le temps d'en placer une au téléphone et tu as raccroché._

_-Comment tu a put oser faire un pari aussi nul ! Sur moi en plus !! Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi Derek. Je penser que l'université t'avais fait un minimum grandir mais je me trompais apparemment_. Commença Casey sur le point d'exploser.

_-Alors sa y est tu me crois ?_ Demanda Derek presque soulagé.

-_L'imbécile que tu ose appeler ton ami m'a poursuivit toute la journée, j'avais l'impression qu'une sangsue au mauvais air de Casanova me suivait. _

_-Je t'avais prévenu c'est un gros dragueur. Pas aussi bon que moi certes mais un gros dragueur. Maintenant tu es donc prête à coopérer ? _

_-Coopérer ? Tu rêve, je n'ai ni envie de sortir avec ton pot de colle, ni de faire semblant avec toi ! Cette histoire de pari je m'en fou, et je ne vais surement pas faire plaisir a l'un ou l'autre. Débrouiller vous mais sans moi ! Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je n'ai rien à y gagner, au contraire._ Casey parti ouvrir la porte indiquant à Derek de sortir.

-_Tu as besoin d'un nouvel ordinateur non_ ? Demanda Derek sons sourire en coin légendaire.

-_Je ne vois pas ce que sa viens faire dans cette conversation._

_-Et tu n'as pas encore mis assez de côté non ?_ Insista Derek

-_Bon Derek où tu veux en venir ?_

_-Que dirait tu que j'en paye la moitié ?_ Proposa soudain Derek. Casey referma la porte tout à coup très intéressée.

_-La moitié ? Tu sais le prix de celui que je veux ?_ Derek acquiesça. _Tu n'auras jamais les moyens_. Fini t'elle par dire.

-_Si je gagne le pari si._

_-Vous avez parié de l'argent ?_

_- Techniquement on n'a pas parié de l'argent. Si je gagne il me paye une guitare toute neuve, et s'il gagne je lui paye une batterie. En corsant un peu plus je peux le convaincre de m'acheté une guitare spéciale très cher, je la revent, paye la moitié de ton ordinateur et m'achète une nouvelle guitare._

_-Tu n'auras jamais assez pour payer les deux_. Insista Casey

-_Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais qu'elle guitare demander et elle va me rapporter un max._ Casey semblais hésiter quand même. _Je t'en pris Casey ne fait pas ta miss-je-sait-tout-coincée, c'est une occasion en or, on y gagne tout les deux. _

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi ce pari te tien tant a cœur ? A tel point que tu ferais semblant de sortir avec ta demi-sœur._ Demanda Casey curieuse.

-_La récompense est plutôt alléchante. Et je ne veux surtout pas laisser ce prétentieux croire qu'il est le meilleur._

_-Prétentieux oui tu peux le dire. Je crois que même toit tu n'a pas un égo aussi surdimensionné, et ce n'est pas une mince affaire._

_-Merci du compliment. Alors tu es partante ? Un nouvel ordinateur…qui marche très bien…plus de Jake à te harceler…et l'avantage de sortir avec le plus beau mec du campus !_

_-La dernière raison me pousserait plus à dire non voit-tu._ Casey pesa le pour et le contre. Après tout il n'était pas obliger de…..s'embrasser. Rien que d'y penser Casey eu un frisson. Et un nouvel ordinateur serait le bienvenue, le sien bugger sans arrêt, elle n'arrivait a rien avec. Elle ferma les yeux et prononça les trois mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire : _Je suis d'accord._

-_Yes_, s'écria Derek, il s'avait qu'elle dirait oui. Ses arguments étaient irréfutables.

_-Mais j'impose des règles : 1) Pas de baiser_, Derek fit une moue dégoutée. _2) Je ne suis pas ta chose, par conséquent tu me traite avec respect. 3) Tu ne raconte rien de personnel, même inventé, personne n'a besoin de savoir ce qu'on est « censé » faire._

_- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je vienne te chercher sur un cheval blanc pour t'amener dans un château Blanche-Neige_. Ironisa Derek.

-_C'est sa ou tu fais sans moi pour ton pari._

_-Bon je ferais de mon mieux sa te va ?_

_-Je ne peux pas en attendre plus de toi de toute façon_. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler (ou plutôt à se disputer) de la façon dont leur « couple » allait évoluer. Quand Derek partit Casey se mit au lit repensent à ce qu'elle allait faire. Un mois après tout c'est vite passé, non ?

* * *

Le lendemain, la cafétéria était étrangement silencieuse, ont entendait juste des chuchotements de toute part. Et tout les regards fusaient vers Derek et Casey qui déjeuner ensemble.

« _J'ai l'impression d'être un extra-terrestre. Tout le monde nous observe._

_-C'est ça la célébrité. Tu t'y feras._

_-De-rek ! Cette situation est ridicule, comment j'ai put accepter._

_-C'est pas le moment de te défiler, Jake arrive._

_-Salut Casey ! Derek_. Dit Jake avec un rapide signe de la main.

-_Salut Jake_, salua Derek.

_-Sa vous dérange si je mange avec vous ? _demanda t'il en s'installant.

-_Et bien à vrai dire on était en train de parler avec Casey et tu nous dérange un peu._

_-Oh, mais peut être que sa ne dérange pas Casey_. Jake se tourna vers Casey attendant une réponse. Celle-ci regarda Derek qui avait des yeux dans lesquelles on pouvait lire _« Et bien tu attends quoi pour lui dire de partir ?_ »

-_Désoler mais on parler de quelque chose tout les deux et…_

-_Et on n'a pas besoin de toi alors à la prochaine_, finit Derek. »

Les voix dans la cafétéria commencèrent à s'élever. Tout le monde était sous le choc, Jake le premier qui partit, battu. Décidément cette histoire allé faire couler beaucoup d'encre.

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre s'achève. N'hésiter pas a me laisser vos impressions ;)


	6. Le début d'une histoire

Désolé, désoler, désoler, désoler……. Je suis consciente que vous attendez la suite depuis longtemps et je m'excuse d'avoir était si longue, il y a eu les fêtes et j'avoue que le syndrome de la page blanche m'a atteint (c'est plus dangereux que la Grippe A !!). Donc pour commencer bonne année a tout le monde, plein de bonnes choses pour 2010. Et comme cadeaux je vous promets que le chapitre suivant va arriver très tôt, pour me faire pardonner. Voici donc la suite qui j'espère sera a la hauteur de vos espérances.

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Doudoulce** : Je suis heureuse que tu aime de plus en plus. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

**Rinka-San** : Ah tes roman m'on manqué vivement le prochain ! Je pense que tout le monde espère la même suite que toi mais on verra bien, après tout qui sait peut être qu'elle tombera sous le charme de Jake….

**MissDase**y : Je ne pense pas que toutes les règles de Casey seront respectées. Tu en a même un avant goût dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture

**Sarah** : Voila la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera suffisamment croustillante pour toi.

**Manouchka** : J'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir à découvrir ce chapitre que les autres. Merci pour ta reviews.

**X3-Lilly-XD** : Voila la suite tant attendue j'espère que tu aimeras !

**Mimi et Lili** : Je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise. J'ai pris du retard mais voila la suite et j'espère que vous ne serait pas déçue.

**Ero-Chikachu** : Merci infiniment. Je ne sais pas si j'ai un don mais si ce que je fais vous plait c'est l'essentiel. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre.

* * *

_Les voix dans la cafétéria commencèrent à s'élever. Tout le monde était sous le choc, Jake le premier qui partit, battu. Décidément cette histoire allé faire couler beaucoup d'encre._

**Chapitre 6 : Le début d'une histoire.**

Une semaine s'était déjà écoulée et Casey et Derek passé de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ca avait commencé par des déjeuners en tête à tête, puis on les voyait ensemble dans les couloirs aux interclasses, et ce soir tous les élèves du campus étaient à leurs fenêtres pour voir Derek venir chercher une Casey sur son 31. Ils montèrent tout les deux dans la voiture de Derek et partirent on ne sait où.

Déjà une semaine qu'ils jouaient à faire ami-ami malgré leurs différents. Au début quand les gens les voyaient parler, il était en train de se disputer a voix basse sur la façon de se comporter l'un avec l'autre etcétéra mais ils devaient avouer que a passé du temps ensemble ils en avaient plus appris l'un sur l'autre qu'en vivant sous le même toit. Ils arrivaient même à avoir des conversations profonde et intelligentes sans se disputé. Bien sûr c'était de temps en temps….

« _Tu avais besoin de t'habiller comme si tu allais à un mariage ?_ Demanda Derek une fois le campus dépassé.

-_Excuse moi mais quand je suis censé avoir un rendez-vous galant je fais un effort, _répondit t'elle pleine de sous entendu

-_Qu'est ce que tu insinue ? Je me suis coiffé et j'ai mis du parfum pour que sa ai l'air vrai je te ferais dire. Et crois moi ce n'est pas rien de ma part._

_-Je t'en pris ne me parle pas de tes maigres effort. Heureusement que je suis la sinon tout ton plan tomberai a l'eau. Mais ou tu m'amène ? _Demanda-t-elle soudain consciente qu'ils roulaient toujours.

-_Ou pense tu que je t'amène ? On est censé faire quoi ?_

_-Ba aller au restaurant mais…._

_-Et bien je t'amène au restaurant_. Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-_Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on faisait semblant ! Je ne pensais pas que tu m'amènerais réellement au restaurant_, dit Casey surprise.

- _Quand je dis quelque chose je le fait. Et puis tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi en attendant ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu m'inviterais au restaurant._

_- Oula oula je ne t'invite pas vraiment ! Tu paye ta part je te préviens. Je ne roule pas sur l'or non plus_, l'arrêta Derek.

-_Sa m'étonner aussi que tu sois si gentil_. Dit-elle.

-_Tu me connais trop bien_, dit Derek un sourire en coin fixé sur les lèvres. Casey légèrement vexé au début se détendit et commença à rire suivi pas Derek. Après tout il était Derek et il n'allait surement pas changer de si tôt. »

Ils arrivèrent à « La cape », un restaurant français très en vogue que Casey avait envie de tenter depuis longtemps. Un maitre d'hôtel vînt leurs prendre leurs manteaux et demander sous quel nom ils avaient réservé. Derek répondit au nom de Venturi et ils furent placés à une table un peu a l'écart. Si Derek n'était pas Derek, Casey aurait pensé que ce diner avait tout d'un rendez-vous en amoureux. Ils commandèrent leurs plats et commencèrent à parler de l'intérêt que susciter leurs presque couple, des vacances qui arriver et de leurs retour chez leurs parents.

_« Il me tarde de rentrer dans un fond. Même si j'aime l'indépendance que m'apporte l'université, ma famille me manque un peu. Et il semblerait que Lizzie est beaucoup de choses à me raconter_, expliqua Casey en prenant une bouchée de saumon.

-_J'avoue que moi aussi, Marti m'a écrit une lettre et elle me disait qu'il lui tardait que je rentre. Il semblerait qu'Edwin devient insupportable. Ah lala l'adolescence…. _Se moqua Derek.

-_Oui Lizzie me l'a dit. Il cri tout le temps, n'est jamais content, et cours après tout ce qui bouge. Un peu toi il y a quelques années en fait_, dit Casey en riant.

_-Hey je ne criais pas tout le temps, et je n'étais pas tout le temps mécontent. Par contre j'étais un peu un coureur je l'avoue, mais que veut tu quand on est beau comme moi il faut savoir l'assumer et en profiter._

_-Je crois que ce que j'aime le plus chez toi c'est ta modestie_. Ils rirent ensemble.

-_Mais oui pas besoin de faire semblant je suis bien au courant que tu n'aime rien chez moi. Tu me l'as assez dit pendant des années pour que se soit encré a jamais,_ répondit Derek ironique (enfin peut être pas tant que sa).

-_Et tu va me le reprocher ? Il me semble que tu n'a rien fait pour qu'il en soit autrement_, commença Casey, puis elle vit les yeux de Derek, déçu. _Enfin après il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne déteste pas tout chez toi._

_-Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que tu aime ? Je suis curieux de le savoir. _Demanda Derek surpris et envieux de savoir.

-_Euh…..et bien……j'aime……._

_-Allez Casey soit pas timide_, se moqua t'il.

-_Tu te crois drôle ? Non franchement j'aime ta franchise. Tu dis toujours ce que tu pense sans te soucier de ce qu'on va penser. Sa peut être un défaut bien sûr mais parfois j'aimerais pouvoir être aussi franche et pensé a moi un peu. Et ta sociabilité, tout le monde t'apprécie et te respecte. Au fond tu a raison tu es populaire c'est vrai mais je pense que ce n'est pas que a cause de ton physique. Tu es quelqu'un d'amicale quand tu veux et d'ouvert malgré tout_. Au fur et a mesure de son monologue Casey virait au rouge et semblais être de plus en plus absorbé par son plat.

-_Et bien, il me semble que c'était un compliment, et de ta part en plus ! Je dois avouer que je suis sur le cul !_ Répondit Derek. Casey piqua de nouveau un fard. _Bon si tu as était franche c'est a mon tour_. Casey releva la tête surprise. _Personnellement, malgré ce qu'on pense, j'aime ta générosité, si quelqu'un a besoin de toi, même un inconnu, tu va l'aider. Tu es toujours gentille et tu prends soin des autres. Tu n'a peut être pas 30 millions d'amis (haha !) mais ils sont fidèle et ils sont la pour toi car tu es la pour eux. J'avoue que je manque de sollicitude parfois. Et tu es toujours souriante et enjouée, comme si rien ne pouvait briser ton moral d'acier ! Quand on te voit on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir bien et de sourire._

_-Ouah Derek ! Ce que tu me dis c'est……Ouah !_

_-Oui tu l'as déjà dit. Je peux être gentil quand je veux, mais ne t'y habitue pas!_ Dit-il.

-_Merci, sincèrement. Sa me touche beaucoup de ta part_. Un ange passa, tout les deux aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. _Tu te rends compte qu'on a eu une conversation civilisé, pleine de sens et qu'on a même était courtois ? Je nous croyais pas capable de sa !_ Rit Casey

-_C'est vrai je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait arriver un jour. Il faut croire qu'on a grandit et mûrit._

_-Oui peut être_, dit Casey perplexe. _En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de passer cette soirée avec toi Derek, sincèrement._ Dit une Casey plus rouge que jamais.

- _Même si sa me tue de l'avouer, moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir_, répondit un Derek un peu dans le même état. _Bon il serait peut être temps que l'on rentre_. Proposa-t-il.

-_Oui il se fait tard et demain on a cours._

_-Tu as autre chose que les cours en tête. Relax un peu ! Il n'y a pas que les livres dans la vie Miss-je-sais-tout._

_-Tu étais a sa d'être un parfait gentleman ! Dommage tu a tout fichu par terre_, dit Casey ironique. Ils rient un coup puis payèrent l'addition et partirent.

Cette soirée marquée selon leur plan le début de leurs « relation ». A partir du lendemain ils devraient se comporter comme un couple. La chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé était que tout le campus attendrait discrètement leur retour.

« _Ils se sont tous donner le mot ou quoi ? Ils ne sont même pas discrets_. Dit Casey.

-_Oui sa pose un énorme problème_. Intervint Derek.

-_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Casey

-_On est censé être ensemble a partir de maintenant n'est ce pas ?_ Casey acquiesça, _comment expliquerait tu que je raccompagne ma petite amie jusqu'à chez elle sans l'embrassé pour lui dire au revoir ? _

_-Quoi ? Non, non, non ! On était d'accord sur ce point, pas de baisés !_ Dit Casey.

-_Hey je n'ai pas plus envie qu'on s'embrasse que toi, mais en cours ce n'est pas un problème, après tout on n'est pas obligé de s'afficher toute la journée. Mais quand on se quitte le soir ou qu'on se voit le matin sa parait logique qu'on s'embrasse ! Je m'étais dit qu'il aurait juste suffit de faire en sorte de se retrouvé avant d'aller en cours et d'arrivé ensemble comme si c'était déjà fait et pareil pour le soir. Mais là comment veut tu faire ?_ demanda Derek.

-_Mon dieu dites moi que je rêve….._

_

* * *

Alors? Bisous ou pas bisous? A vos claviers, j'attend vos suppositions, commentaires....._


	7. Sensation étrange

Voila la suite, bonne lecture à tous.

Réponse aux reviews : 

**Manouchka **: Une demi-douzaine de ligne plus loin ? Non ! C'est bon quand il y a du suspense non ?

**Bikou :** Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise je te laisse découvrir si il y a bisou ou pas…

**Sarah :** Mais j'aime jouer avec vos nerfs ! Lol. A ce que je vois tout le monde attend un bisou….

**MissDasey :** Ravi que le chapitre t'ai plu ! Voila la suite que tu attendais tant

* * *

_-__Hey je n'ai pas plus envie qu'on s'embrasse que toi, mais en cours ce n'est pas un problème, après tout on n'est pas obligé de s'afficher toute la journée. Mais quand on se quitte le soir ou qu'on se voit le matin sa parait logique qu'on s'embrasse ! Je m'étais dit qu'il aurait juste suffit de faire en sorte de se retrouvé avant d'aller en cours et d'arrivé ensemble comme si c'était déjà fait et pareil pour le soir. Mais là comment veut tu faire ?__ demanda Derek._

_-__Mon dieu dites moi que je rêve….._

**Chapitre 7 : Sensation étrange...**

_-Bon ça va faire un quart d'heure qu'on est ici il va falloir sortir ou ils vont se poser des questions…_

_-C'est le dernier de mes soucis ! Si on sort d'ici on sera obligé de …. .de…… s'embrasser _! Dit Casey

_-Casey bon sang ! On va pas passer le nuit dans cette voiture car tu n'a pas envi de m'embrasser. Enfin réfléchi c'est ridicule. _Répondit Derek

_-Toi sa t'est peu être égal mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de t'embrasser. Tu es mon demi-frère. C'est presque de l'inceste ! _

_-De l'inceste ? Ont est même pas liés par le sang ! Casey tu dramatise la. Ce n'est pas un petit bisou qui va te tuer. A moins que tu ai peur de trop aimer et d'en redemander… _Dit Derek avec un sourire en coin.

_-Quoi ?! Non mais tu rêve la. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de t'embrasser ni maintenant, ni jamais. _Répondit Casey précipitamment

_-Je ne sais pas moi fait comme les acteurs, imagine que c'est quelqu'un d'autre ou dit toi que c'est juste pour un rôle ! _Derek commencé à perdre patience_._

_-Les acteurs ! Mais oui c'est sa…_Casey semblait avoir eu une révélation_._

_-Oui comme des acteurs_

_-Derek c'est sa ! J'ai pris des cours de théâtre et dans une pièce je devais embrasser un garçon et comme je ne voulais pas le faire mon professeur m'avait donné une astuce ! _Casey était euphorique_._

_-Et c'est quoi cette super astuce ? _Demanda Derek

_-Tout ce que tu a à faire c'est mettre tes mains de chaque coté de mon visage, et discrètement tu glisse tes pouces sur mes lèvres et ainsi quand tu m'embrasseras ce sera tes pouces que tu embrasse_. Casey avait retrouvé le sourire

_-Tu es sur que sa marche ton truc _? Demanda Derek

_-Oui tout le monde y croit ! Et c'est le seul moyen de sortir de cette voiture._ Répondit Casey

_-Bon très bien de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix._

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Derek raccompagna Casey jusque devant sa chambre. Les gens les observé attentivement et tout le monde retenaient son souffle. Ils atteignirent enfin al chambre a Casey. Le moment fatidique était venu. Casey dit au revoir à Derek attendant que celui-ci fasse le premier pas, cependant il ne semblait pas enclin à bouger. Elle lui dit bonne nuit de façon un peu plus appuyer espérant le faire revenir sur terre. Par chance cela eu l'effet escompté et Derek s'approcha de Casey. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle, Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette soudaine proximité la rendait toute chose. Derek posa ses mains sur les joues de Casey avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possédait et approcha son visage de celui de Casey. Elle sentit les pouces de celui-ci s'insinuer doucement sur ses lèvres suivit par les lèvres de Derek. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et humait son doux parfum. Puis le froid… Derek retira ses lèvres puis ses mains avant de dire bonne nuit a Casey et de partir. Celle-ci entra dans sa chambre, referma la porte et se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci. Le verre de vin qu'elle avait bu lui avait monté a la tête plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications pour qu'elle se sente si perturbé, se dit t'elle en touchant ses lèvres encore engourdis par ce « presque-baisé ».

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt le lendemain matin. Casey avait eu beaucoup de mal a s'endormir. Mais elle se dit qu'aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour et les évènements de la veille étaient loin. Elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait un message. C'était Derek qui lui demander de le retrouver avant les cours à coté de la serre au fond du parc. « Surement pour qu'on arrive ensemble après » se dit Casey. Elle se prépara donc et partie rejoindre Derek. Lorsqu'elle arriva il était déjà la, appuyé contre la serre à l'attendre.

-_Bonjour,_ Dit Casey timidement en se remémorant la veille.

-_Salut, je crois que notre petit manège d'hier a marché tout le monde et déjà au courant et la nouvelle est arrivé aux oreilles de Jake_. Annonça Derek.

-_Très bien, je l'aurais un peu moins sur le dos maintenant._

_-Je ne parierais pas la dessus_. Lui dit Derek

-_Pourquoi ? Maintenant qu'on est ensemble c'est comme si il avait perdu._

_-Justement il va essayer de te séduire pour que tu rompes avec moi. Attend toi à le supporter encore_. L'informa Derek

-_Dîtes moi que c'est un cauchemar. Bon sa va être l'heure on devrait y aller_. Ils se mirent en route et Derek attrapa la main de Casey. Surprise elle la retira.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Casey

-_Je tricote un pull ! Je te prends la main abruti c'est normal. Tu te baladais bien la main collé à la super glue a Max au lycée il me semble non ?_

_-Et bien oui mais…._

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-Rien_… Casey remit sa main dans celle de Derek et fut parcourue par un frisson.

La journée de cours se passa sans encombre. A l'heure du déjeuner, Derek et Casey avait mangé ensemble comme ils le faisaient depuis quelques temps. Les amies à Casey étant partie faire les boutiques, ils avaient décidés de se retrouver dans la chambre de Casey pour parler de la suite des événements. Casey était en train de préparer du café quand on frappa à la porte.

-_Entre c'est ouvert_, Dit-elle depuis la petite cuisine.

-_C'est pour moi que tu te donne tout ce mal ? _Demanda Derek en voyant Casey versé le café et déposer des gâteaux dans un plateau.

-_Non, c'est juste que je sais recevoir, moi_. Dit-elle avant qu'ils s'installent.

-_Pour le moment le plan a fonctionné, tout le monde y croit._

_-J'espère bien vu les efforts qu'on fait_ ! Dit Casey.

-_Maintenant il faut continuer sur cette lancée. Et j'ai une idée pour sa._

_-Laquelle ?_ Demanda Casey pas sur des idées tordues de Derek

-_Il y a une fête ce soir dans la chambre de Colin._

_-Colin ? Celui de dernière année ?_

_-Lui-même. C'est ami et il m'a invité. On va y aller tout les deux, tout le monde sait que je vais toujours seul aux soirées pour pouvoir draguer sans problème, si tu viens avec moi sa ne fera que confirmer ce qui se dit partout : que ont sort ensemble._

_-Une fête ? Avec des gens de dernière année ? Tu es fou ?_

_-Casey arrête un peu de faire ta gentille jeune fille bien sous tout rapport. Viens on va bien s'amuser. Et il y aura Morgan c'est une amie a toi il me semble._

_-De toute façon est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?_ Dit Casey désespéré

_- Roooo tu ne va pas jouer les rabats joie. Je suis sure que tu va t'amuser._

_-On verra. C'est à quelle heure ? _

_-A 21h. Tiens toi prête je viendrai te chercher. Au fait tu va mettre quoi ?_ Pour toute réponse Casey montra les vêtements qu'elle portait soit un jean, des ballerines roses et un petit pull assortit

_-C'est bien ce que je pensais_…Dit Derek énigmatique

-_Quoi ? C'est très mignon_, s'offusqua Casey

-_Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite amie mignonne à cette soirée. Il faut que tu sois canon_. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à Casey.

-_Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_-Je cherche quelque chose de portable pour cette soirée. Va t'asseoir je te donnerais ce que tu va essayer._

_-Je te demande pardon ? Il est hors de question que je joue à être ta poupée Barbie._

-_Tu préfère paraître ridicule face aux autres filles ? Crois moi j'ai était a beaucoup plus de soirée dans ce genre que toi_. Casey fut forcé d'admettre que Derek avait raison et attendit qu'il fasse sa sélection.

Il choisi en premier un petit short en jean et un bustier noir en dentelle. Casey refusa de mettre ceci sachant que le bustier était un sous vêtement (offert par Emily) et non un vêtement. Le deuxième choix de Derek était une jupe en jean avec un petit débardeur noir près du corps et décolleté. Casey opta pour le débardeur, a condition de pouvoir mettre un pantalon. Derek et elle se mirent d'accord sur un jean slim avec des bottes noir a talons. Derek partit laissant Casey se préparer. Elle laissa ses cheveux ondulés tomber dans son dos, elle se maquilla légèrement et se parfuma.

A 21h tapante Derek vînt la chercher. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba sur un Derek plus que séduisant. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc col en V, avec un jean brut et sa veste en cuir. Etant donné la tête de Derek, Casey devait être plutôt à son goût. La soirée allait promettre.

* * *

Que va t'il se passer a la soirée? J'attend vos idées. Penser aux reviews :)


	8. La soirée

Enfin les vacances pour moi ce qui veut dire......Plus de chapitre. Donc en voici un nouveau avec un peut plus d'action…. Enjoy

Réponse au reviews :

Sarah : pas mal ton idée mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer…

MissDasey : Voila la suite et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu, normalement non ;)

Kate-Lenoir : Et bien voici la suite tant attendu…. Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise.

Manouchka : Je sais bien que les lecteurs en veulent toujours plus étant moi-même lectrice mais bon un peu de suspense ce n'est jamais mauvais. J'espère que ce chapitre te fera oublier l'histoire du faux baiser.

* * *

_A 21h tapante Derek vînt la chercher. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tomba sur un Derek plus que séduisant. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc col en V, avec un jean brut et sa veste en cuir. Etant donné la tête de Derek, Casey devait être plutôt à son goût. La soirée allait promettre._

**Chapitre 8 : La soirée**

Casey et Derek arrivèrent à la soirée, et Casey fut surprise de l'aisance de Derek. Il les connaissait tous, alors qu'ils étaient bien plus vieux que lui. Quand a elle, elle se faisait toute petite, n'osant pas se mêler a la foule. Derek vînt la rejoindre alors qu'elle stagnait au niveau des jus de fruits.

-_Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ Demanda Derek

_-Et bien je bois un jus d'orange comme tu le vois,_ répondit Casey.

-_Je veux dire que tu ne va pas rester plantée la toute la soirée ! Va danser, fait quelque chose ! Ou après on va dire que tu es coincée._

_-C'est bien ce que tu pense de moi non ?_

_-Oui mais je ne veux pas que les autres le pense. Enfin tu sors avec moi fait un effort !_ Supplia Derek

-_Faire un effort ? Tu ne trouve pas que j'en fais assez ? Regarde comment je suis habillé !_

_-Oh arrête tu as un jean et un haut légèrement décolleté. Pas de quoi exciter un mec rassure toi._

_-Et puis tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Aller danser ? Parler aux autres ? Je t'en pris ils sont trop……_ Casey ne trouvait plus ses mots

-_Trop quoi ? Trop vieux ?_

_-Oui voila c'est exactement ça ! Je n'ai rien en commun avec eux._

_-Bon écoute tu es intelligente tu va bien trouver quelque chose a leurs dire._

_-Quoi ? Un compliment de Derek ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix rouge dans le calendrier, et on l'inscrira comme la journée annuelle de bonté de Derek Venturi !_

_-Arrête ton sarcasme un peut ! J'essaye juste de t'aider. Et de sauver ma réputation au passage_. Derek paru réfléchir. Je sais !! _Attend moi ici une minute_. Et il disparu avant de revenir une minute plus tard un verre a la main. _Tiens bois !_

_-Tu me crois aussi naïve ! Il est hors de question que je boive ce truc_ ! Dit Casey

-_Mais tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a dedans_ ! S'injuria Derek

-_Justement !_

_-Ecoute Casey je ne vais pas te tuer je te jure que tout ira bien. C'est mon cocktail coup de pouce pour timides_. Expliqua Derek

-_En gros c'est ce que tu donne aux filles que tu veux te faire, pour qu'elle se décoince un peu._

_-Si je te dis non tu boiras ?_ Pour seule réponse Casey pris le verre des mains de Derek. _Et cul sec Casey !_

Casey regarda son verre plein et le vida d'une traite. Le liquide lui bruler la gorge mais malgré sa le goût était étonnamment bon. C'était à la fois doux et sucrée mais en même temps acide et réveillait les papilles. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était efficace. En quelques minutes Casey s'était retrouvée à parler avec quelques filles et a rire avec elle. Derek fière du résultat repartit avec ses amis.

La soirée suivait son cour et Casey était toujours aussi « libéré ». Derek, qui était partit faire une partie de billard fut surpris de retrouvé une Casey déchainée sur la piste en train de se déhancher plus qu'il ne le fallait. Il faut dire qu'elle savait plutôt bien danser et contrairement a ce que pensé Derek pas que du classique. Il était en train d'admirer Casey danser lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Jake était la aussi et regarder d'un air avide Casey. Rien qu'a sa tête Derek su qu'il avait une idée, et vu l'état de Casey elle ne serait pas en mesure de protester. Il s'avança alors de la piste et vînt rejoindre Casey. Il enlaça sa taille et la rapprocha de lui comme pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle était à lui.

-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Essaya d'articuler Casey_

_-Jake est la et je le soupçonne d'avoir des idées pas très saine a ton égard._

_-C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'on ne me prenne pas pour une jeune fille prude et réservée_. Demanda Casey

-_Si, mais la n'est pas la question_. La musique ralentit alors et un slow remplit la pièce.

D'un coup d'œil Derek put voir un de ses ami qui était au niveau de la sono, lui faire un clin d'œil.

Coincé, Derek allait devoir danser un slow avec Casey, chose qu'il voulait bien évidement éviter. Casey posa alors sa tête sur le torse musclé de Derek. A cet instant, n'importe qui aurait put croire qu'ils étaient en couple. Il danser serré l'un contre l'autre, elle, reposée dans son cou avec un air serein, et lui semblait humer le parfum de ses cheveux. Il se surpris d'ailleurs a penser qu'elle sentait très bon et que de danser avec elle était même assez agréable.

Puis Derek sentit la tête de Casey se relever et tout en dansant ils se fixaient, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si il n'y avait personne d'autre. Les yeux chocolat de Derek rencontrèrent le bleu envoutant de Casey, leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement et alors qu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Casey partit en courant vers les toilettes pour vomir tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La bonne nouvelle pour Derek fut que seulement quelques personnes eurent le loisir de voir cet échange les autres étant trop occupés par la bouche de leurs partenaires. Derek se sentait mal, il avait faillit embrasser Casey ! Il était surement plus bourré qu'il ne le pensé. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il partit dehors, prendre l'air et décuver un peu. Allongé dans l'herbe Derek commencé à s'endormir quand….

-_Derek !!!_ C'était une voix féminine qui l'appeler. _Derek tu es la ? !!!_ Cependant il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix qu'il avait pourtant déjà entendu, il en était sure.

_Derek Venturi ?!!_ C'est alors qu'il reconnu une silhouette s'approcher. Il eu d'abord du mal à reconnaître la personne mais au fur et a mesure ou elle se rapproché il la reconnu comme étant Morgan.

_Derek ?!!!!!!!_ Elle semblait inquiète

-_Oui, je suis la pas la peine de crier_, se manifesta Derek

-_Derek enfin sa fait une heure que je te cherche_ ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-_Et bien tu m'as trouvé bravo tu as gagné le droit de repartir_, dit t'il avait de repartir dans son activité principale : dormir.

-_Non Derek c'est Casey_, elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète ce qui commença à alarmer Derek.

-_Qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Casey ? Elle n'a pas encore fini de vider ses tripes ?_

_-Elle est enfermé dans les toilettes et personne n'entend rien. Et il parait qu'un mec est rentré avec elle avant de fermer à clé._ A cette annonce Derek se redressa d'un coup

-_Quoi ? Mais qui ?_ Demanda Derek avec une vague idée de qui cela pouvais être.

_-Je ne sais pas exactement mais…… Il se dit que c'est Jake_. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Derek pour se lever et partir a toute vitesse vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Casey.

Si Jake n'avait touché a ne serait-ce que un cheveu de Casey il aurait affaire avec son poing. Non pas qu'il était jaloux, ou voulais protéger Casey ! C'est juste que ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait pas à profiter d'elle alors qu'elle était sa « petite amie », rien de plus ! Enfin…..

Lorsqu'il arriva, plusieurs personne était devant la porte et essayer d'entendre ce qui se passer a l'intérieur. Derek dit à tout le monde de se pousser, ce que tout le monde fit. Vu l'air de Derek il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Il frappa d'abord à la porte appelant Casey, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se recula alors et fonça dans la porte qui s'ouvrit a la volée sur une Casey a moitié consciente dans les bras d'un mec que Derek connaissez vaguement. Derek s'approcha et le garçon s'écarta de Casey, pris en flagrant délit. Derek souleva Casey, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au mec qui se trouvait juste à coté, et partit amener Casey dehors. Une fois qu'il eu rejoint Morgan a l'endroit ou il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt il posa Casey par terre et demanda a Morgan de veiller sur elle une minute. Sur ce il repartit a la soirée, afin de chercher le mec de tout a l'heure. Lorsqu'il l'eu trouvé Derek s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et lui décrocha une droite monumental. Il attrapa son col, alors qu'il était à terre et lui dit :

-_Tu t'approche d'elle ne serait ce que a 2 mètres et je peux te jurer que ton visage tel que tu le connais ne sera plus jamais pareil pigé ?_ Le garçon acquiesça et Derek lui remit un coup de poing avant de partir.

Il partit retrouvé Casey et l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre. Morgan quand a elle était partit rassurer ses amies qui étaient très inquiètes pour Casey. Après avoir ouvert grâce à la clé qui était dans le sac de Casey, Derek partit la déposer sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses bottes et la glissa dans les draps. Il quittait doucement la pièce quand il entendu une faible voix dire son prénom :

-_Derek ?_

_-Tu es réveillé ?_

_-Mon dieux qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai mal à la tête_. Dit Casey en attrapant sa tête.

-_Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ Demanda Derek surpris.

-_Je me souviens qu'on a dansé et que je me suis sentit mal. Je suis partit vomir et après….. Le trou noir._

_-Tu es resté dans les toilettes, pas tout à fait consciente et …._

_-Et…… ?_

_-Et un mec est venu s'enfermer avec toi._

_-Quoi ? _S'énerva Casey en se redressant avant de retomber sur son oreiller à cause de son mal de crâne.

-_Calme toi ta pas encore décuvé. T'inquiète pas, tout va bien il ne t'a rien fait. _L'informa Derek. _Repose toi tu en a bien besoin_, lui dit t'il avant de repartit.

-_Non Derek attend !_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ?_

-Pardon ? Demanda Derek plus que surpris

-_S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas rester seule_. Elle le suppliait presque avec un air presque apeuré.

Derek se dit qu'elle était surement encore bien touchée pour lui demander de rester avec elle. Il s'installa sur les couvertures, a coté d'elle. Ne sachant pas quoi faire pour la rassurer il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux de façon maladroite. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-_J'aillais oublier quelque chose_, lui dit Casey. C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

_Il me semble que ont avait pas fini quelque chose…_ Et elle réduit a néant l'espace entre eux deux. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et ce fut un baiser, doux et léger, comme si cet instant était précieux et ne devais pas être brusqué. Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde mais ce fut, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, quelques secondes incroyables. Lorsque Casey retira ses lèvres de celles de Derek elle le regarda un instant et se retourna pour enfin dormir. Derek pensa alors que décidément elle devait vraiment être encore bourrée…

* * *

Alors, alors? Dîtes moi ce que vous avait pensé de ce chapitre.

Et vous vous êtes en vacances?


	9. Lendemain de cuite

_Voila un vouveau chapitre comme promis. Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'on beaucoup encouragée._

Réponses au reviews :

**Doudoulce :** Je ne compte pas lacher l'affaire ne t'inquiète pas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant

**Manouchka :** Je crois que tout le monde a aimé la fin du chapitre :p

**Kate-Lenoir :** Ahah et bien voila la réaction de Casey...

**Missdasey :** Et oui enfin le baiser tant attendu! Pas de chance pour les cours! moi je reprend lundi prochain!

**x3-Lilly-XD :** J'esère que je n'ai pas était trop longue avant de vous donner la suite, si?

**Sarah :** J'espère que j'aurais encore une fois lu dans tes pensée et poster mon chapitre au bon moment. Comme tu voit je tien ma promesse et poste pendant mes vacances. Alors comme sa tu aimerait connaitre la recette du cocktail magique a Derek? haha il va falloir être sage et mettre plein de reviws poiur l'avoir :p

* * *

_Il me semble que ont avait pas fini quelque chose…__ Et elle réduit a néant l'espace entre eux deux. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et ce fut un baiser, doux et léger, comme si cet instant était précieux et ne devais pas être brusqué. Le baiser ne dura que quelque seconde mais ce fut, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, quelques secondes incroyables. Lorsque Casey retira ses lèvres de celles de Derek elle le regarda un instant et se retourna pour enfin dormir. Derek pensa alors que décidément elle devait vraiment être encore bourrée…_

**Chapitre 9 : lendemain de cuite **

Casey se réveilla doucement le lendemain avec un mal au crane d'un autre monde. Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux mais le volet était ouvert et la lumière aveuglante du soleil lui brûla les yeux.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans son coussin pour y échapper mais se rendit vite compte que son coussin était tout de même assez dur.

Elle usa de toute sa force pour ouvrir malgré tout les yeux et découvrit Derek couché en train de dormir profondément. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'elle remarqua sa position, elle était couchée sur le torse de Derek, le bras de celui-ci encerclant sa taille et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées de manière assez suggestive.

Les images de la veille revinrent à Casey au fur et à mesure sous forme de flash. La soirée, la boisson de Derek, l'épisode de la douche, sa chambre, le baiser…LE BAISER !!!

Comment elle avait put faire une chose pareil ? Elle en avait envie oui sa s'était plus que sure ! Elle se souvenait de la façon dont les lèvres de Derek l'avait appelé. C'était une pulsion rien de plus ! Comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation.

Elle senti alors Derek bouger, il se réveiller. Ne sachant que faire Casey fit comme si elle dormait encore.

Derek ouvrit les yeux et fut a son tour aveuglé par la lumière du soleil qui transpercée la fenêtre. Il réalisa alors que Casey était encore endormi (enfin si on veut…) et couché sur lui. Il ne lui avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour s'endormir la veille. Derek par contre avait eu plus de mal. Se remémorant sans arrêt le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés.

Il regarda Casey et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle en cet instant. Elle était paisible et semblait si fragile dans les bras de Derek. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte il caressa la taille de Casey doucement en la regardant. Il fini par se dégager de Casey, au plus grand damne de celle-ci qui se trouvait étrangement si bien sous les caresses de Derek.

Il réussit à se libérer et ramassa ses affaires sans faire de bruit. Puis le plus doucement qu'il le pouvait, il déplaça une mèche de cheveux du visage a Casey, déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue et partit. Casey ouvrit les yeux et posa sa main sur sa joue juste à l' endroit ou Derek lui avait fait un bisou quelques secondes plus tôt.

C'est comme si il avait laissé une marque brûlante où ses lèvres s'était posées. Son cœur s'accéléra et une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahi. « Surement une réaction a l'alcool. » se dit t'elle. Elle partie se préparer, prendre une bonne douche, et pris une aspirine pour son mal de tête. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait cours que l'après midi. Elle avait encore 2 heures avant son premier cours et décida de sortir faire un tour pour prendre l'air un peu. Après tout un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle marcha un peu de façon aléatoire dans le parc du campus. Le vent qui fouettait son visage la réveillait un peu. Elle avait toujours en tête les événements de la veille et n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Alors qu'elle passait devant un groupe de filles elle entendu un bout de leur conversation.

« Oui c'est elle qui sort avec Derek !

-Mais non arrête c'est pas du tout son genre.

-Et bien il faut croire que oui. Il a carrément pété le nez de Maxime hier à la soirée d'Alex. Il parait que après il l'a ramené dans sa chambre et il n'en est sortit que ce matin.

-Tu pense qu'ils l'on fait ?

-C'est Derek ! Il n'est pas resté pour faire du tricot. »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Comme si elle avait besoin de sa ! Maintenant tout le monde aller penser qu'ils on couchait ensemble. Comme si elle avait besoin de sa. Il y avait dans le campus, un petit lac dans lequel tout le monde allait prendre des bains de minuit l'été. Casey aimer y aller elle pour réfléchir ou être tranquille. Elle traversa le campus et se retrouva enfin devant le petit lac. L'eau à moitié gelée reflété le soleil qui se faisait rare en cette période. Elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre, s'appuya sur son tronc et se laissa aller a ses pensée. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Elle l'attrapa et reconnu un trognon de pomme. Elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Derek perché sur une branche.

« Derek ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici bon sang ? Dit-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger mais l'endroit ne t'appartient pas à ce que je sache, dit-il toujours percher sur sa branche.

-Excuse moi c'est que je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur quelqu'un. Derek sauta et atterrit juste devant Casey.

-Ca va mieux toi ? Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette hier. Tu avais même un bon verre de trop dans le nez. Se moqua Derek

-Rigole ! J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible ce matin et la soirée d'hier est juste un vague souvenir dans le brouillard. Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Derek

-Oh alors tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée ? Demanda Derek

-Pas de tout, mais je me souviens des évènements important on va dire. Casey essayé d'éviter de parler du baiser.

-Oh et de quoi tu te souviens exactement ?

-Euh… que tu m'as fait boire, que j'ai dansé, j'ai un vague souvenir d'être enfermé dans les toilettes avec un mec et que t'u m'a ramené dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs merci, ajouta Casey le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Pas de problème. Les autres auraient pensé que j'étais un mauvais petit ami si je t'avais laissé là bas. Un ange passa. Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? Casey hésita à lui parler du baiser.

-Et bien euh……non c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

-Ok. Tu risque en avoir des échos donc il vaut mieux que je te le dise. Casey commencé à s'inquiéter. Voila hier soir tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi un peu et en fait je me suis endormi donc pour les autres vu qu'on sort ensemble ça veut dire que on a….

-oui oui je vois. Casey était maintenant pivoine et n'oser pas regarder Derek droit dans les yeux. Et bien dans un fond on passe pour un vrai couple maintenant.

-Oui c'est sure. Bon je vais y aller j'ai cours après. Dit Derek confus.

-Oui moi aussi. Et bien à plus tard alors. Casey fit un signe de la main à Derek et repartit en direction de sa chambre. »

Le reste de la journée et de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Casey et Derek passer toujours du temps ensemble devant les autres mais leurs gène était palpable lorsqu'on était proche d'eux. La rumeur selon laquelle Ils auraient couché ensemble fit vite le tour des élèves et Jake fût l'un des premiers au courant. Cela n'avait cependant pas refroidit ses ardeurs et prenait un malin plaisir à suivre Casey partout où elle aillait. Les vacances de Noël était enfin la et notre « couple » rentrée chez eux. Ils partirent à l'aéroport et prirent l'avion.

« Pffiou enfin les vacances j'en avais bien besoin, s'exclama Derek

-M'en parle pas ma tête aller exploser si je rester une semaine de plus. Un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal.

-Puis plus de petit couple a joué !

-Oui ouf ! Rigola Casey. Malgré tout elle devait avouer que passer du temps avec Derek n'était pas si désagréable. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien quand ils faisaient des efforts. »

Soudain l'avion se mit à secouer de façon assez importante. Casey attrapa le bras de Derek par automatisme et se cramponner a lui. La voix du pilote s'éleva et annonça qu'ils traversé une zone de turbulence, il n'y avait pas de danger mais les passager devait attacher leurs ceintures et rester calme. Cependant dans cette situation il était impossible a Casey de rester calme.

« Oh mon dieu Derek on va mourir !

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, le pilote a dit que tout aller bien, essaya de rassurer Derek.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent et quand ils n'arrivent pas à résoudre le problème ils t'annoncent que tu va t'écraser et finir tes jours quelque part dans le Texas !

- Casey on n'est pas du tout au Texas et ce n'est même pas sur notre trajet.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Derek je ne veux pas mourir !

-Tu ne va pas mourir Casey, lui répéta Derek

-Il faut que je te dise un secret….

-Un secret ? Casey on ne va pas s'écra….

-On s'est embrassé dans ma chambre après la soirée !! Elle avait dit cette phrase plus vite que son ombre.

-Ca ce n'est pas un secret, par contre je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais pas !

-Ce n'est pas ça le secret

-…

-Le secret c'est que je n'arrête pas d'y penser et que j'ai très envie de recommencer. »

Les mots était sortit tout seul de sa bouche et aussitôt elle regretta. Derek la regardait plein d'incompréhension. Une violente secousse se fit ressentir et Casey sursauta encore une fois. C'est à ce moment que Derek attrapa son visage et l'attira vers le sien. Il l'embrassa comme si il avait attendu sa des mois entiers. Casey d'abord surprise fini par répondra avidement a ce baiser dans lequel chacun faisait passer tout leurs sentiments. A la fois la haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour l'un et l'autre, puis une frustration et un désir trop longtemps retenu. L'avion se stabilisa. Ils avaient dépassé la zone de turbulence. Casey et Derek se regardèrent droit dans les yeux comme si ils avaient fait une bêtise. Casey se détacha et partit en direction des toilettes. Derek ne la vit que lorsque l'avion se posa et que chaque passager sortit. Ils rejoignirent l'aéroport en silence et ce n'est qu'arriver au tapis pour récupérer leurs bagages que Casey brisa ce silence.

« Je suis désolé…Je n'aurais pas dut…

-Euh c'est…. Ce n'est pas grave tu avais peur et …

-Oui j'avais peur et j'ai fait n'importe quoi ! Pour une fois soit gentil et oubli ce qu'il c'est passé d'accord ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Derek malgré lui. Il n'avait nullement l'envie d'oublier ce baiser qu'il avait trop attendu. Mais Casey ne semblait pas partager cette idée. Ils prirent leurs valises et partirent rejoindre le reste de la famille qui les attendait.

* * *

Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors ? Vous en avait pensé quoi? N'oublier pas la petite review qui fait plaisir! :D


	10. De retour a la maison

Salut la compagnie! Désoler pour ce retard monstrueux mais ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de choses a pensé et ce n'est pas évident. Pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres et un autre va suivre dans peu de temps. Je remarque quand même que je suis la tendance des fics de ces temps-ci car personne n'a l'air motivé d'avancer les chapitres! Bref voici les réponses aux reviews (je fait une réponse commune), merci a **Manouchka, Doudoulce, Sarah, Kate-Lenoir, x3-Lilly-XD **:

Merci pour toutes vos reviws si gentilles! Je suis aux anges que ma fic vous plaise et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. L'évolution des sentiments de chacun avance dans ce chapitre et je pense que cela va vous plaire. Pour ce qui est d'introduire un nouveaux personnage comme on me l'a suggéré, c'est une idée a laquelle je doit réfléchir. Un nouveau personnage qui se mettrait entre eux vous en pensez quoi? Donner moi votre avis. En tout cas bon chapitre, pensez a mes reviews et merci encore a tous.

_

* * *

_

_-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Derek malgré lui. Il n'avait nullement l'envie d'oublier ce baiser qu'il avait trop attendu. Mais Casey ne semblait pas partager cette idée. Ils prirent leurs valises et partirent rejoindre le reste de la famille qui les attendait._

**Chapitre 10 : De retour a la maison**

Après avoir récupérés leurs bagages, Derek et Casey se dirigèrent vers le hall à la recherche de leurs parents. Ils les trouvèrent non loin de l'entrée, en effet ils venaient juste d'arriver, retardé par une nouvelle folie vestimentaire de Marty (maillots de bain en décembre, manteaux en juillet).

« _Derek, Casey_, appelé Nora.

-_Maman ! Sa me fait plaisir de te revoir_, dit Casey en enlaçant sa mère.

_-Hey Smarty tu as encore grandit dit moi !_ S'exclama Derek

_-Bientôt je serais plus grande que toi et je pourrais de botter les fesses,_ répondit Marty du tac au tac.

-_Et tu as pris du répondant aussi ! Chui fière de toi_, dit Derek en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Les retrouvailles n'en finissaient plus, et c'est George qui dut intervenir pour que tout le monde se décide a monté en voiture pour rentré. De retour a la maison, Derek et Casey furent heureux de retrouver leurs chambres intactes, probablement grâce a Nora qui devait y faire le ménage pendant leurs absences. Chacun partit se reposer du voyage dans sa chambre, non sans avoir promis de répondre aux incessantes questions de tout le monde au diner.

Allongée sur son lit, Casey ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir stupide. Elle avait embrassé Derek. Pire même elle avait encore embrassé Derek. Encore pire, elle avait avoué a Derek qu'elle avait envie de l'embrassé.

**POV Casey **:

_J'ai toujours était une fille brillante. Première de la classe, adorée de mes professeurs, j'ai toujours agit avec beaucoup de réflexion. Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'agisse comme le plus stupide des bigorneaux ? Je m'étonne moi-même de mon évidente stupidité. Non mais parce que il faut en tenir une sacrée couche pour osé dire a Derek que on veut l'embrasser, encore une fois ! Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de rester ici ! Je vais établir mon QG dans cette chambre et ne plus jamais en sortir. On fera une petite ouverture dans la porte par laquelle on me passera mes repas et je n'en sortirais plus jamais. Sa me semble une idée pas trop mauvaise non ? . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh my god je crois que je deviens cinglée. Rester avec Derek ne me réussit pas._

**POV Derek :**

_Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est pas possible je dois rêver, il n'y a pas d'autres explication ! Oui c'est sa je rêve c'est sûr…..AIE !! Je ne me réveille pas ? Apparemment non, ce qui veut dire que je ne rêve pas. Mais quelle idée de l'embrasser. J'ai du avoir pitié d'elle, et c'est pour sa que j'ai agit comme sa. Pathétique ! Voila que j'essaye de me donner des excuses a moi tout seul. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça c'est que j'en avais envie tout autant qu'elle. Et encore une fois j'ai ressenti cette étrange sensation de bien être, comme le soulagement de boire un grand verre d'eau après 3 jours de soif ! De toute façon cet « incident » ne se reproduira pas même si j'en ai plus qu'envie._

Le diner fut vite annoncé. Derek et Casey sortirent en même temps de leurs chambres respectives et se lancèrent un regard gêné avant de descendre. Nora s'était surpassée pour ce repas. Elle avait fait du poulet rôti avec de la purée maison pour faire plaisir a Derek et une charlotte aux framboises en dessert pour Casey.

« _Alors comment se passe les cours ?_ Demanda George

-_Plutôt bien, j'ai un A dans pratiquement toutes les matières, le niveau est différent mais je travail pour réussir_. Expliqua Casey

-_Comme toujours. Et toi Derek ?_ Demanda Nora en se tournant vers Derek

_-Et ben ça passe ! Il y a deux, trois matières dans lesquelles je n'ai pas la moyenne mais mes profs sont pas encore partit en dépression donc c'est un bon début._ Cette phrase déclencha l'hilarité de Lizzie et Edwin.

-_Tu sais quoi Derek ? Avec l'équipe de foot on est invaincu pour le moment, on a gagné tous les matchs ! On espère bien avoir la coupe cette année_, dit Lizzie.

-_C'est super Lizzie_, répondit Casey, _je suis sûre que vous allez l'avoir cette coupe ! Tu as travaillé très dur pour l'avoir._ Lizzie répondu avec un large sourire.

_-Et moi j'ai une petite copine_ ! S'exclama Edwin plus que fière.

-_Yeah Ed'. Tu va devenir un vrai tombeur ma parole_. Le félicita Derek avant de lui taper dans la main.

_- Pas autant que toi, il parait que tu as une petite copine à la fac !_ Dit Edwin. Derek recracha le verre qu'il était en train de boire a moitié dans son assiette, a moitié sur Georges.

-_De quoi ?! Qui ta dit sa ?_ Demanda immédiatement Derek

_-La sœur de Marine a sa meilleure amie dans la même fac que toi et elle avait craqué sur toi mais a était déçu d'apprendre que tu étais déjà pris… Il parait que tu as même refait le portrait d'un mec qui l'avait approché de trop près_. Fini Edwin un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-_DEREK !! Tu t'es battu ?_ Demanda Georges

-_Oui….Enfin non. C'était juste un petit coup rien du tout._

_-Enfin Derek un coup c'est tout de même un coup. Je pensé que tu avais muri. Il semblerai que non._ Casey qui était restée bouche bée depuis le début se décida à prendre la parole pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-_Derek mûrir ? Voyons maman c'est de Derek dont tu parle c'est impossible. Il ne sait même pas la signification de ce mot._

_-Alors tu a vraiment une copine ! J'en étais sûre… Marine ne m'avait pas raconté n'importe quoi._

_-J'espère que tu en néglige pas tes études pour autant Derek, c'est fini les bêtises de lycéen !_ Ajouta Nora.

_-Ca suffit ! J'ai le droit de parler _? Demanda Derek qui n'arriver pas à en placer une. _Peut importe que j'ai une copine ou non,_ dit t'il a l'attention de Edwin particulièrement, _peu importe que je me sois ou non battu ! Je suis grand et ce sont mes affaires vous n'avait pas a vous en mêler. _

_-Oh j'allais oublier je vous ai ramené des cadeaux_. Dit Casey après un silence. »

S'en suivit une distribution de cadeaux (à l' origine prévu pour le lendemain). Nora et Georges avait eu une parure de lit accordé a leurs chambre, Edwin un T-shirt et une casquette, Lizzie un petit coffret a maquillage et Marti un grosse peluche qui représenté un Panda qui mangeait une branche de bambou, qu'elle s'empressa de baptiser Glouton. Le repas se termina finalement dans la bonne humeur, et tout le monde partit se coucher tôt. Casey était en train de lire quand on vînt frapper à sa porte.

« _Entrer,_ intima t'elle.

-_Je te dérange ?_ Demanda Derek en refermant la porte.

-_Euh…..non_, répondit Casey surprise de le voir dans sa chambre.

-_Je….je voulais te…. Te remercier pour tout à l'heure, d'avoir essayer de faire diversion pour que la discussion ne parte pas dans tout les sens_. Casey était choqué que Derek lui dise merci.

-_Tu te sens bien ? demanda t'elle en mettant sa main sur son front. Ma mère a mis quelque chose de particulier dans la purée ?_

_-Non_, rit Derek, _je pensais que on pouvait passer outre les insultes et essayer de s'entendre étant donner notre « relation » a la fac. Donc je me suis dit que il fallait que je sois franc et que je te remercie_.

-_Pas de quoi. Je ne tien pas non plus a ce que tout le monde apprenne ce qui ce passe_. Répondit une Casey rouge pivoine.

-_Bon je te laisse avant que quelqu'un se rende compte que je suis ici. Bonne nuit._

_-Merci toi aussi bonne nuit. _

Derek referma la porte. Décidemment c'était une journée pleine de surprise. Le lendemain tout le monde avait déserté la maison excepté Derek et Casey qui souhaitaient se reposer un peu. Nora était partit amené Marty chez sa nounou le temps qu'elle fasse les dernières courses de Noël, George était au bureau, Lizzie avait un stage de foot et Edwin avait rejoins sa petite amie pour la journée. Il était aux environs de 14h, Derek regarder la télévision et Casey était dans la cuisine en train de préparer des cookies pour tout le monde quand le téléphone sonna. Casey partie répondre :

« _Oui allo ?_

_-Casey c'est maman dit moi vous pourriez me rendre un service toi et Derek ?_

_-Euh oui lequel ?_

_-Il y a un monde fou au magasin de jouet j'ai au moins 1h30 de queue à faire avant de passé en caisse et je devais aller faire des courses vous ne voudriez pas y aller a ma place ?_

_-Oui je vais y aller tu dois prendre quoi ?_

_-La liste est sur le frigo, mais n'y va pas toute seule il y a tellement de choses que tu ne pourrais pas tout porter. Il faut tout acheter pour le repas du réveillon. C'est pour sa que je te dis d'y aller avec Derek._

_-Derek ? Il ne va jamais vouloirs lever ses fesses du canapé !_

_-Hey je suis juste à coté pour ton information_ ! Intervint Derek.

-_Ne me dit pas que tu va avoir envi de quitter ta télé pour venir faire des courses avec moi ! _

_-Vu sous cet angle effectivement je ne bougerais pas._

_-Passe me le_, demanda Nora. Derek et elle parlèrent quelques instant avant que Derek ne raccroche, éteigne la télévision et parte mettre ses chaussures.

-_Tu m'accompagne finalement ?_ Demanda Casey abasourdie.

-_Oui et dépêche toi je ne compte pas t'attendre pendant quinze ans_. Informa Derek qui avait attrapé son blouson. »

Casey pris la liste de courses, enfila ses chaussures, son blouson et suivi Derek jusqu'au garage. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de conflit Derek pris le volant sous l'œil mécontent de Casey. Le trajet jusqu'au supermarché se fit en silence. Ils allèrent chercher un caddie et commencèrent les courses.

« _Il nous faut des légumes vient c'est par ici_, indiqua Casey

-_Tu es sure ce n'est pas plutôt par la ? _Demanda Derek en pointant l'autre bout du magasin

-_Rappel moi combien de fois tu es venu faire des courses ?_ Demanda Casey. Pour toute réponse Derek lança un regard à Casey et se dirigea dans la direction qu'elle avait indiqué.

-_Pourquoi tu as accepté de venir faire les courses ? Qu'est ce que ma mère à bien put te dire pour que tu viennes ? _Demanda Casey au bout d'un moment.

-_Tu aimerais le savoir n'est ce pas ?_

_-Si je te le demande la réponse parait évidente !_

_-Elle a dit qu'elle me payerai_. Dit Derek

-_Quoi ?! Je n'en reviens pas ! Il faut qu'on te paye pour que tu viennes faire des courses ? _S'injuria Casey

-_C'est sa le business ! _

_-C'est de l'arnaque oui !_

_-… C'est pareil !_ Derek commença à rire sous le regard mauvais de Casey qui ne tarda pas à rire à son tour.

_-Ok j'avoue que c'est plutôt malin, bien que mal. »_

Ils continuèrent à faire les courses dans la bonne humeur. Ils parlaient et plaisanter à propos des produits, des pubs ridicules qui les accompagnés… Lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin ils se rendirent comptent qu'il y avait une énorme averse dehors. Ils patientaient un peu avant de finalement regagner la voiture, la pluie ne voulant pas faiblir. Ils rangèrent les courses dans le coffre sous une pluie torrentielle. Une fois à l'intérieur du véhicule, au sec et au chaud ils ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire. Tout les deux était trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ils prirent le chemin de la maison chacun dans leurs réflexions. Derek en pouvais s'empêcher de penser a l'après midi qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble. Ils avaient rit et parlé de tout et de rien comme deux amis. C'était un de ces moments ou il apprécier la compagnie de Casey. Dans ces moments elle était douce, gentille, drôle et pas cette Miss-je-sait-tout agaçante. Il se prit plus d'une fois à s'imaginer l'embrassé, comme a la fac, comme dans l'avion. Cet incident lui rester toujours en tête, et il ne pouvait oublier la sensation de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son odeur, et le ton avec lequel elle lui avait demandé d'oublier ce qui c'était passé. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, oublier, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas ! Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du garage quand Casey (qui avait pris le volant au retour) se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas le bipper pour ouvrir celui-ci.

« _Derek tu a prit le bipper avant de sortir rassure moi !_

_-Le quoi ? A merde ! J'ai plus l'habitude je l'ai oublié._ Avoua Derek.

_-Ce qui veut dire que nous allons devoir décharger le tout sous cette pluie battante ?_ Demanda Casey.

-_Il semblerait_, dit Derek penaud.

_-Raaaa Derek !!_

_-Quoi ? Tu aurais pu y penser toi aussi ! Il n'y a pas que moi qui ai pris la voiture._

_-C'est bien toi qui a insisté pour prendre le volant donc a toi de t'occuper du reste !! Bon on ne va pas batailler la dessus pendant 30 ans. Je vais ouvrir la porte de la maison en attendant va ouvrir le coffre pour commencer à sortir les affaires_. Dit Casey. Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit sous la pluie. Celle-ci était si dense qu'on voyait à peine le bout de son nez. A mi chemin Casey fit tomber les clés par terre ce qui la ralentie encore. Elle se relevait lorsqu'elle entendit :

« _Pourquoi tu veut oublier ?_ C'était Derek, il était devant la voiture, sous la pluie, trempé.

-_De quoi ? De quoi tu parle ? Derek il pleut des cordes je n'ai pas le temps de décrypter ton langage._

_-Je te parle du baiser !_ Casey se stoppa et fit demi-tour vers Derek. _Dans l'avion, tu m'as dit d'oublier, et si je ne voulais pas oublier ?_ Derek parler le plus sérieusement du monde ce qui troubla Casey.

-_Euh…je….. Je ne sais pas Derek, je me suis dit que s'était mieux d'oublier, j'avais peur et j'ai fait une erreur et…._

_-C'était une erreur pour toi ? Tu ne le voulais pas ?_ Demanda Derek

-_Si…Bien sure que si je le voulais, _Derek avait avancé vers elle et se trouvait maintenant tout proche, _mais après sa aurait était compliqué, tu me déteste…._

-_Qu'est ce qui te dit que je te déteste ? _La coupa Derek, maintenant presque collé à Casey, son souffle lui caressant les joues.

-_Toi, c'est toi qui me l'as dit, qui me le dit toujours_. Répondit Casey tant bien que mal, troublés.

-_Sache que je mens très bien_, répondit t'il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Casey. »

* * *

Alors verdict? Vite vite des reviews!!!!!!!


	11. Noël

_Voici le chapitre suivant. Bon ça va j'ai pas était trop longue a poster? lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est un peut plus "osé" que les autres dites moi ce que vous en pensé. Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews. Je post en vitesse avant departir pour la nuit des musée (peut être qu'on verra des squelettes de dinosaures revenir a la vie! ;D ), donc je n'ai aps le temps de répondre aux reviews je le ferais au prochain chapitre. Bises a tous_

_-C'était une erreur pour toi ? Tu ne le voulais pas ? Demanda Derek_

_-Si…Bien sure que si je le voulais, Derek avait avancé vers elle et se trouvait maintenant tout proche, mais après sa aurait était compliqué, tu me déteste…. _

_-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je te déteste ? La coupa Derek, maintenant presque collé à Casey, son souffle lui caressant les joues._

_-Toi, c'est toi qui me l'as dit, qui me le dit toujours. Répondit Casey tant bien que mal, troublés._

_-Sache que je mens très bien, répondit t'il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Casey. »_

**Chapitre 11 : Noël**

C'était un baiser à la fois doux, par lequel passait toute la tendresse qu'ils éprouvés, et à la fois sauvage, d'impatience. Plus rien n'exister autour d'eux, ils ne semblaient même pas se rendre compte de la pluie incessante qui les trempaient, c'est comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. Derek poussa Casey jusqu'à l'intérieur. Après avoir réussit à ouvrir la porte non sans mal, il plaqua Casey contre le mur dans l'entrée et l'embrassa de plus belle. Casey quand a elle, laisser ses mains vagabonder dans les cheveux de Derek, combien de fois avait elle rêver de faire ça…

Elle entreprit alors de le débarrassé de son manteau trop encombrant en cet instant, et lui fit de même. Elle se sentit frissonner lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous son pull et entra en contact avec sa peau. Les lèvres de Derek quittèrent celles de Casey afin de trouver son cou qu'il embrassa et suçota avec délectation. Toute raison quitta alors Casey qui ne penser qu'a ce que Derek était en train de lui faire. D'impatience elle ne tarda pas à ôter le T-shirt de Derek qui laisser entrevoir un torse quasi imberbe, parfaitement musclé grâce a des années de hockey. Si Casey détester ce sport elle le bénit en ce moment même. Derek attrapa Casey, et celle-ci entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Tout en l'embrassa il amorça le geste de l'amener au premier lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruit de pneus devant la maison et la voix de Nora et Marty. Complètement paniqué, Derek et Casey ramassèrent leurs affaires afin de se rhabiller le plus rapidement possible et s'éloignèrent le plus l'un de l'autre. Nora et Marty firent leur entrée.

« _Ah vous êtes la ! Mais vous êtes complètement trempés ! Pourquoi la voiture est dans l'allée et pas dans le garage ?_ Demanda Nora en enlevant le manteau de Marty.

-_Oui on avait oublié le bipper donc on a était obligé de laisser la voiture la ou elle était et donc de marché jusqu'à la maison sous cette pluie donc…_ dit Casey en désignant ses habilles mouillés.

-_Et bien je ne penser pas que vous seriez aussi trempé d'avoir marché de l'allée jusqu'à la maison. On dirait que vous avait discuté sous la pluie_. Derek manqua s'étouffé et Casey ouvrit de grand yeux a ce moment.

-_Quoi ? Pfff discuté sous la pluie ? Et avec lui en plus ? Non non jamais de la vie !_

_-C'était une façon de parler. Vous avez tout trouvé au supermarché ?_

_-Merde les courses !_ S'exclama Derek

-_Quoi ? Vous n'y êtes pas allés ?_ Demanda Nora.

-_Si mais on a laissé les courses dans le coffre, on a couru vers la maison pour éviter la pluie_. Expliqua brièvement Casey qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-_Oh bon d'accord ! On va attendre que la pluie se calme et on ira mettre la voiture au garage et récupérer les courses_. Dit Nora avant de se dirigé vers sa chambre. »

Casey et Derek n'osèrent même pas se regarder et Casey partit dans sa chambre précipitamment alors que Derek semblait fasciné par un documentaire a la télévision.

Les jours qui suivirent, Derek et Casey se fuyait comme la peste. Ils éviter au maximum de se retrouver dans la même pièce et lorsque cela arriver ils ne parlaient pas, ignorant l'autre et ne le regardant même pas.

Le réveillon de Noël arriva, Nora et George avait décidé de réunir la famille au grand complet invitant donc l'ex femme de George et l'ex mari de Nora. Tout le monde se préparer de son côté, Edwin et Derek dans la chambre de celui-ci, Casey, Lizzie et Marty dans la chambre de Casey et Nora et George dans leurs propre chambre. Les garçons rejoignirent les parents, habillés de manière très élégante. En effet Nora avait insisté pour que tout le monde fasse un effort et se mette sur son 31. On n'attendait plus que les filles, bien évidement les plus longues.

Marty fut la première à descendre dans une jolie robe rose ornée de fleurs. Suivit de Casey, qui portait une robe blanche bustier, qui allait jusqu'au genou, composé de plusieurs épaisseurs de voiles légers. Le tout était drapé de façon légère et élégante. Ses cheveux ondulaient élégamment dans son dos et elle était légèrement maquillé, ce qui donner un éclat particulier a ses yeux. Elle ressemblait a une déesse et Derek ne put s'empêcher de la fixait tant il la trouvait belle en cet instant. Il ne remarqua même pas Lizzie descendre vêtu d'une robe (chose très inhabituelle de sa part), coiffé d'un chignon très féminin et très très légèrement maquillée. Derek sortit de sa contemplation lorsque sa mère arriva. Il la salua et tout le monde se mit à table.

Nora avait préparé un vrai festin et tout le monde dîna dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Derek et Casey ne purent s'empêcher de lancer de discrets regards a l'autre tout au long du repas, ce que par bonheur personne ne remarqua. La soirée s'éternisa jusqu'à une heure du matin, heure a laquelle tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Les enfants montèrent à l'étage pour regagner leurs chambres. A ce moment Casey ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter une bonne nuit a Derek, très discrètement et timidement. Il lui répondit de même et chacun rejoignirent les bras de Morphée.

Casey se réveilla le lendemain avec l'excitation habituelle du 25 décembre. Elle se leva et partit vers sa coiffeuse afin de dompter un peu ses cheveux et effacer les traces de la nuit sur son visage. C'est alors que, dans le reflet de son miroir, elle remarqua une petite boite sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'approcha et découvrit une boite délicatement emballé dans un papier rouge avec un ruban dorée. Une petite carte trônée sur le dessus.

_Je ne voulais pas te l'offrir devant tout le monde car cela serait revenu à me justifier. Je me doute que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir un cadeau de ma part mais je les ai vus et j'ai de suite pensé à toi. Joyeux Noël Casey._

_D._

Casey s'empressa d'ouvrir la boite dans laquelle se trouver une paire de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles. Elles étaient en argent, formées d'un diamant auquel était suspendu deux autres petits diamants. Elles étaient très simples, mais élégantes et raffinés. Casey fut abasourdi de la beauté de ce cadeau. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé cela de Derek. Il avait apparemment un gout très sur en bijoux. Elle les mit, admira l'effet qu'elle faisait une fois porter et regagna le salon un sourire aux lèvres. Marty, Lizzie, Edwin et Nora était déjà debout et attendait que tout le monde se réveille.

Derek fut le suivant à se lever. Il arriva dans le salon les yeux encore à moitié fermé et dit bonjours à tout le monde. Il marqua un temps lorsqu'il remarqua un éclat percé à travers les cheveux de Casey. Il semblerait que son cadeau lui ai plus. Il adressa alors un sourire à celle-ci qui lui rendit timidement avant de détourner son regard. George se leva enfin et la distribution de cadeaux put enfin commencer. Tout le monde se rejoignit autour du sapin et chercha ses cadeaux.

Casey reçu de la part du Papa noël une palette de maquillage, un bon d'achat dans un magasin de vêtement, un nouveau MP3 et le DVD d'une comédie romantique. Derek quand a lui reçu deux albums, un nouveau médiator, un MP3 (il devait faire une promotion) et un livre de révision (probablement de la part de Nora). Lorsque tout le monde eu fini de découvrir ses cadeaux, ils passèrent a table pour le petit déjeuner. La matinée passa vite et lorsque Derek regagna sa chambre il remarqua un paquet sur son lit avec un petit mot :

_Si j'avais su je n'aurais pas attendu pour te le donner et te l'aurais apporté cette nuit. Merci pour ton cadeau il est magnifique, j'adore. J'espère que le mien te plaira tout autant. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Derek_

_C._

Derek l'ouvrit et découvrit un blouson en cuir, pratiquement identique à celui qu'il possédait déjà mais en bien meilleur état. En effet il est vrai que le sien avait fait son temps. Derek fut ravi de ce cadeau.

Il devait aller la remercier, mais après l'incident qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt, il ne savait pas si se retrouvé seul avec Casey était la meilleur chose à faire. Il décida de se préparer et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire après. Il prit quand même le temps d'essayer le blouson qui lui allait comme un gant. Il attrapa ses vêtements et prit le chemin de la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. C'est dans ces pensées que Derek rejoignit la salle de bain. Il posa ses affaires lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre son pantalon. Il retourna dans sa chambre, chercher un pantalon dans le désordre monumental qu'était son armoire. Au bout d'une bonne minute de recherche il trouva enfin l'objet de sa convoitise et repris le chemin de la salle de bain. En entrant il déposa son pantalon avec ses affaires sur l'étagère et retira son haut. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna il remarqua des vêtements sur le lavabo, ainsi qu'au sol. Il n'eu pas le temps de regarder plus précisément a qui ces vêtements pouvais bien appartenir que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Casey en serviette, une bouteille de shampooing a la main. Ce n'est qu'après avoir refermé la porte qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de Derek.

« _DEREK ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_-Je pourrais te poser la même question mais il semblerai que tu viennes faire la même chose que moi : Prendre une douche_. Répondit celui-ci

-_Et bien tu m'excuse mais j'étais ici avant donc si tu pouvais avoir l'obligeance de quitter les lieux sa m'arrangerais. _

_-Désoler mais j'étais ici le premier ! _

_-Non tu vois bien qu'il y a mes affaires sur le lavabo, ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'arriver_. Expliqua-t-elle

-_Oui mais si tu avais fait plus attention tu aurais remarqué mes affaires_, dit t'il en pointant ses vêtements sur l'étagère.

-_Qui me dit que tu ne viens pas de les amené ! _

_-Moi ! Moi je te le dit ! J'étais juste partit cherché un pantalon._

_-Et bien il ne fallait pas l'oublier ! Enfin je suis en serviette Derek tu va bien me laisser aller prendre cette p*^!n de douche !_ Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était encore plus jolie en colère. Et dans cette tenue…

-_Tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu veux prendre ta douche vas-y, mais je resterais ici en attendant que tu sortes de cette douche pour y entrer à mon tour ! _Dit-il en s'asseyant comme pour prouver qu'il ne partira pas.

-_Tu ne paie rien pour attendre Derek,_ dit Casey en récupérant ses affaires et en quittant la pièce, non sans avoir remarqué la lueur d'envie dans le regard de Derek.

Finalement Derek pris une douche froide.

* * *

Alors quel va être la vengance de Casey? Va t'il y a voir un nouveau personnage? Vos impressions, idée et commentaires en petites reviews s'il vous plait!


	12. Bêtises

**Chapitre 12 : Bêtises**

Casey retourna rageuse dans sa chambre. Quel imbécile ! Maintenant elle allait devoir attendre que Derek sorte de la salle de bain, et Derek sous la douche c'est pire que Paris Hilton dans son bain ! La seule fois ou il n'avait pas passé des heures dans la salle de bain c'était le jour ou ils avaient eu un problème de plomberie et ils avaient du couper l'arriver d'eau. Il avait du se contenté de ce qu'il resté dans le ballon d'eau chaude, soit pas grand-chose…

A cet instant un éclair de génie traversa Casey. Elle enfila un peignoir en vitesse, direction le sous-sol. Elle chercha l'arrivée d'eau pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette enfin le doigt dessus. Elle allait avoir sa vengeance et plus vite que prévu. Elle coupa alors l'arrivée d'eau et se précipita dans sa chambre pour faire comme si de rien n'était (la maison étant vide personne ne pourrait cafter).

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit un cri rageur s'échapper de la salle de bain, et elle du se retenir de rire.

Derek débarqua dans sa chambre en trombe, une serviette autour de la taille, de la mousse plein les cheveux et encore trempé. Il était hilarant comme ceci mais aussi terriblement sexy, ce que Casey ne manqua pas.

« Sa te fait rire ? Demanda Derek en colère

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Casey innocemment

-Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi ! Sa ne prend pas.

-Enfin je te répète que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle ! Casey essayer de ne pas rire, tâche qui fut très dure à accomplir.

-Tu veux jouer a sa ? Et bien on va jouer ! Lança Derek avant de partir de la chambre. S'en fut trop pour Casey et elle éclata de rire dans son oreiller afin que Derek ne l'entende pas. Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, descendre tout d'abord puis remonter. Derek ouvrit a nouveau la porte de la chambre de Casey a la volée et s'empara de celle-ci. Casey se débattait dans ses bras mais il avait une tel force que ses actions était inutiles.

-Tu voulais prendre une douche ? Tu va la prendre ! Dit Derek en poussant la porte de la salle de bain avec son pied. »

Il passa Casey sur son épaule et alluma l'eau. Il fini par la mettre dans la baignoire et l'arrosé comme il le pouvait tout en la maintenant. Casey crier et protester tout en se débattant. Puis la situation prenant le pas sur les événements précédents, Casey se mit à rire suivi de près par Derek.

Ils étaient tout les deux trempé et riait tout en se bagarrant gentiment.

Leurs regards se rencontraient et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut, leurs lèvres était scellés. Ils attendaient tout les deux ce baiser avec impatience et maintenant ils y goutaient avec délectation. Derek poussa Casey jusque dans sa chambre, et une fois la porte fermé il caressa avec fougue le corps de Casey. Celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haleter a chaque caresse de Derek.

Elle, passait ses mains sur le torse de Derek qu'elle découvrait pour la deuxième fois, toujours avec autant de plaisir. Elle sentit rapidement l'envie du jeune homme grandir, alors qu'il lui retirait son peignoir. Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui fit l'amour, avec une tendresse et une délicatesse que Casey ne lui connaissait pas. Après deux heures, Derek retomba épuisé aux cotés de Casey.

Derek s'endormi, et Casey, sachant que la famille ne tarderait pas à rentrer, s'éclipsa afin de prendre une douche (enfin) et de nettoyer leurs bêtises, à savoir l'eau partout sur le sol de la salle de bain. Tout le monde rentra peu de temps après, alors que Casey venait de se poser devant la télévision.

Derek fit surface à l'heure du diner et lui et Casey ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards et de se faire du pied sous la table. Ils faillirent se faire repérer lorsque Le pied de Casey dévia et alla rencontrer celui d'Edwin. Après avoir débarrassé la table, Casey fila dans sa chambre pour lire alors que Derek regardait la télévision avec Edwin et George. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture et ne se rendit compte du temps qui avait passé que lorsqu'elle remarqua que plus un bruit ne troublé la quiétude de la maison. Elle ferma son livre et se coucha. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit la poignée de la porte de sa chambre tournée, elle fit alors face au nouvel arrivant et remarqua que Derek refermé la porte sans bruit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Si quelqu'un te trouve ici…

-Non tout le monde dort, ne t'en fait pas, informa Derek en rejoignant Casey sous les couettes. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui embrassa le front en caressant se cheveux.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda Casey

-J'avais envie d'être avec toi. On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion après cet après-midi. Expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne te savais pas si attentionné et câlin.

-Il faut croire que c'est toi qui me rend comme sa. Dit-il

-Tant mieux, j'adore sa. Elle se blottie un peu plus dans ses bras et huma son odeur, elle ne voulait pas bouger d'ici, jamais elle n'avait était aussi bien. Le reste de la semaine passa vite, ils se comportaient comme d'habitude devant les autres mais se rejoignaient le soir dans le lit tantôt de l'un, tantôt de l'autre. Le jour du départ pointât le bout de son nez et Casey et Derek était heureux de pouvoir enfin afficher leur (vrai) relation librement a la fac.

* * *

Désoler pour ce looooooooooong moment sans post et ce cghapitre très court mais je vais essayer de me rattraper promis! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le dénoument n'est pas loin... Review please (pour me montrer que vous n'êtes pas trop faché contre moi :D, et me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre of course!)


End file.
